


Isildurův dědic

by Andoriana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoriana/pseuds/Andoriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Třeba jednoho dne v jiném životě. V jiném světě, kde ty už nebudeš princ a já nebudu král. Budu na tebe čekat."</i><br/><br/>Budu vám vyprávět o lásce navzdory hvězdám a moři.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Isildurův dědic

  Nějakou dobu mu to trvalo.  
Stálo ho to mnoho sil a času, ale nakonec se podařilo – našel ho u Mrtvých močálů, poblíž hranic Mordoru. Nevěděl, jestli v něm to ubohé stvoření vzbuzuje spíš odpor nebo lítost. Snažil se nebýt zbytečně krutý, pouta utáhl pevně, ale tak, aby neškrtila a dělil se s ním o to málo, co mu zbylo ze zásob na cestu.   
Temný hvozd opravdu dostál svému jménu. Stín, který rostl nad Středozemí, dosáhl i sem na sever a vypadalo to, jako kdyby les sžírala nějaká nemoc. Vzduch tu páchnul zatuchlinou, mátl smysly a spíš člověka dusil, než občerstvoval.  
Před pár hodinami se konečně napojili na starou elfí stezku. Téměř se ztrácela pod nánosem shnilého listí a bahna. Bylo kolem poledne, ale světlo skrz větve a listí neproniklo, takže tu stále vládlo pochmurné šero.  
„...nemáme je rádi, ne, nenávidíme je..."  
Glum bez přestání mumlal, šišlal a prskal od chvíle, kdy vstoupili do lesa. Aragorn ho vedl před sebou, postrkoval ho a pobízel, když zpomaloval. Ve vzduchu se vznášel tlumený šum vody – někde tady by se měla cesta protínat s Lesní řekou. A opravdu – o něco později se vynořili z lesa v místě, kde pod mírným svahem hučel proud vody. Obtáčel kopec, na kterém stáli, a řítil se dolů v burácejícím vodopádu. Přes něj vedl prastarý kamenný most, nyní obrostlý mechem a lišejníkem. Na druhém břehu se nacházel skalní výklenek, podepřený dvěma sloupy – vstup do podzemí.  
Aragorn to místo poznával.   
Narovnal ramena a rozhodně vykročil k mostu. Glum se neochotně šoural před ním, a když zastavili před bránou do podzemí, znechuceně zasyčel: „Elfové, špinaví, proradní elfové..."  
_„Im mellon! Panta!"_ zvolal Aragorn v elfštině, aby překřičel burácející řeku, která byla v tuhle roční dobu mohutná a divoká díky vydatným dešťům.  
Dlouho se nic nedělo. Zkusil to znovu a pěstí v kožené rukavici zabušil na kamennou desku. Konečně se zevnitř ozvalo zadunění a křídla brány se pohnula. Ven vyběhli dva elfové a jakmile ho spatřili, o krok ucouvli a sáhli po zbraních.  
_„Man nályë? Ma tánalyë sinomë?"_ zeptal se ostře tmavovlasý elf s rukou na jílci meče.  
„Jsem přítel čaroděje Mithrandira a jdu za králem. Vedu vám vězně," odpověděl Aragorn stejnou řečí a kývnul ke stvoření, které se choulilo u jeho nohou.  
Stráže si vyměnili pohled. „Proč předpokládáš, že ti uvěříme?" ozval se druhý z nich.  
„Nepředpokládám," řekl bezvýrazně, „Ale vím, že mě stejně zavedete za králem a ten mě v případě, že lžu, rovnou bez váhání popraví."  
  
Thranduil ho překvapivě vřele přivítal. Nebylo to jejich první setkání - Aragorn s králem Lesní říše mluvil i dříve, když jeho dvůr navštívil s bratry nebo když jeho cesta vedla poblíž Temného hvozdu.   
Aragorn s ním jednal odměřeně, ale s respektem, jaký se k jeho postavení sluší. A přesto – z každého slova i pohybu elfího krále přímo odkapávala neskrývaná arogance. Stejná dvojice strážných, kteří ho dovedli od brány až do trůnního sálu, odtáhla Gluma pryč, pravděpodobně do některé z cel v podzemí.  
Král Thranduil Aragornovi nechal poslat pro zásoby na cestu do Roklinky a rychlého koně. Bezejmenná elfka ho odvedla tunelem k západní bráně, kde měl čekat jeho průvodce, který mu ukáže nejrychlejší cestu z Temného hvozdu.  
Když dorazili ke strážnici u brány, už na něj jeho doprovod čekal. Aragorn se otočil k elfce a mírně se uklonil.  
„ _Hannon le_ ," poděkoval jí. Sotva znatelně přikývla a odešla. Jeho průvodce zabušil na dveře strážnice, něco prohodil s vrátným a o chvíli později už se vydali na cestu.  
Neznámý elf měl kápi stáhnutou hluboko do tváře a celou dobu zatvrzele mlčel. Koně, kterého Aragornovi poslal král, vedl za uzdu vedle sebe. Den se pomalu skláněl k večeru. Než dorazili k hranicím Temného hvozdu, už se dávno setmělo a na nebi se třpytily hvězdy.  
Vyšlapaná elfí stezka tu končila, stromy se rozestoupily a odhalily výhled na otevřenou pláň. Táhla se, kam až oko dohlédlo, jenom na obzoru se matně rýsoval obrys Mlžných hor.  
Čekal, že se elf prostě otočí a odejde, případně se krátce rozloučí, ale nevypadalo to, že by se měl k odchodu. Předal mu uzdu koně a o krok ustoupil. Zdálo se, že na něco čeká.  
„ _Hantanyë len_ ," poděkoval mu Aragorn a vyhoupl se do sedla, „ _Namárië, ettelëa_."  
Elf dál zarytě mlčel, ale přesto neodcházel.  
Aragorn pevně uchopil otěže a pobídl koně do klusu. Stále cítil, jak se mu do zad zavrtává pohled jeho průvodce, ale neohlédl se a nezastavoval.

Elf tam ještě dlouho tiše stál a sledoval, jak se jeho silueta pomalu vzdaluje.

„Namárië, Aragorn," zašeptal Legolas. 

 

 

Láska na první pohled je krásný koncept, často opěvovaný v písních a příbězích.   
Ale to, co vám já chci vyprávět, je skutečnost, zbavená pozlátka a milosrdných lží, takže musím přiznat pravdu. Když ho Legolas tehdy před lety poprvé uviděl, nebyla to láska, co k němu pocítil. Aragorn vypadal (a upřímně, _páchl_ ) jako člověk. Byl vysoký a na poměry svého lidu nejspíš velmi mladý. Kolik mu mohlo být? Dvacet, víc ne. Šaty, které měl na sobě, zcela očividně dostal od elfů - stejně jako meč a luk s toulcem, který nosil na zádech. Byl zablácený, zkrvavený a působil dojmem někoho, kdo strávil příliš mnoho nocí bez střechy nad hlavou.  
  
Nebyl to první člověk, kterého kdy Legolas spatřil. Za těch šest století, co chodil po téhle zemi, jich potkal mnoho. Vídal lovce, kteří zabloudili příliš hluboko do lesa, a obchodníky z Jezeního města. Ve srovnání s ním mu připadali jako děti. Byli hluční, hrubí a zpravidla utíkali, jakmile ho uviděli.   
  
Aragorn neutíkal.   
  
Ale příběh o tom, co se tehdy stalo, vám povím někdy jindy. 

 

Srdce elfů i smrtelníků totiž mají společný jeden nešťastný zvyk. Nejvíc nás láká to, co máme na dosah ruky a přece se toho nesmíme dotknout. 

Legolas to věděl lépe než kdokoli jiný.

Bylo to teprve pár dní od odchodu z Roklinky a už si své rozhodnutí vyčítal. Jeho srdce a ústa ho opět zradila, jako už tolikrát předtím. Ale nevěděl, jestli za jeho unáhlenost tentokrát zaplatí jenom on sám nebo i někdo další.

 

Aragorn zestárl.

Ano, ačkoliv mu stáří neohnulo záda a nevzalo sílu paží ani bystrou mysl, čas do jeho tváře vryl vrásky a do vlasů tu a tam vetkal pár stříbrných nitek. Pro Legolase roky míjely jako dny a o to děsivější pro něj bylo zjištění, jak moc se Aragorn změnil.

Byl tišší. Zkušenější a zamlklejší než si pamatoval. A přesto některé věci zůstávaly stejné – láska ke starým příběhům, úcta k psanému slovu a lidem.

Nemluvili. Vyhýbali se jeden druhému pohledem. V tiché shodě oba předstírali, že se neznají. Věděli, že tady a teď pro jejich rozjitřené, zmatené pocity není místo – v téhle velké hře byli oni dva jenom pěšáci a přece na každém z nich tolik záviselo.

Bylo to krátce poté, co zdolali průsmyk pod horou Caradhras a museli zastavit, aby se dohodli, kudy půjdou dál.

Den se chýlil ke konci a šerého světla opět ubývalo, když se utábořili na noc. Všichni odpočinek uvítali, výstup do hor je vyčerpal. Když něco málo pojedli a vydechli si, Gandalf svolal poradu.

„Dnes v noci dál nepůjdeme," začal, „Ale zítra za úsvitu se zase vydáme na cestu. Otázka však je – jakou? Je tu jedna cesta, už od začátku jsem zvažoval, zda bude moudré se o ni pokoušet. Není příjemná, a když jsem se o ní zmínil Aragornovi, byl proti tomu, pokud to nebude jediné možné východisko.

Cesta, o níž mluvím, vede do Dolů v Morii."

Morie?

Legolas, který do té chvíle seděl s pohledem upřeným do neurčita a čaroděje poslouchal jenom na půl ucha, se otočil a zamyšleně přimhouřil oči. Už jen to jméno bylo zahalené rouškou strachu, a když ho uslyšeli, na všechny padl děs.

„Cesta může vést do Morie," řekl temně Aragorn, „Ale jak můžeme doufat, že povede skrz?"

„To jméno zní zlověstně," přidal se Boromir, „A nevidím důvod, proč bychom tudy měli jít. Když nemůžeme přes hory, pojďme k jihu, k Rohanské bráně. Nebo přes řeku Želíz do Dlouhopolska a Lebeninu – dostali bychom se do Gondoru z přímořské oblasti."

„Věci se změnily," odpověděl Gandalf, „Rohanská brána je příliš blízko Železného pasu. Neslyšel jsi o Sarumanovi a jeho zradě? A druhá cesta, kterou navrhuješ, by trvala příliš dlouho – nebezpečí roste s každou mílí, kterou k jihu ujdeme pod širým nebem.

Nemůžeme-li přes hory, pojďme pod nimi – to je cesta, kterou Nepřítel nejméně očekává."

„Co očekává, to nevíme," ozval se Legolas, „Skřeti se stahují ze severu, je jen malá šance, že Morii ještě neobsadili. Nemáme tušení, co všechno se tam může skrývat."

„To už bychom mohli rovnou zaklepat na dveře Temné věže," pravil ponuře Boromir.

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš, když Morii srovnáváš s Barad-dur!" řekl Gandalf, „Nevedl bych vás touhle cestou, kdyby bylo zbytí. Já tudy prošel a vyšel jsem živ."

„I já jsem jednou prošel Rmutnou Branou," odvětil Aragorn tiše, „A přestože jsem také vyšel živý, je to velice ošklivá vzpomínka. Nemám chuť vstoupit do Morie podruhé."

„To chápu," přikývl Gandalf, „Kdo by po tom mohl toužit? Ale přesto se vás ptám – kdo se mnou půjde, když vás tam povedu?"

„Já," přihlásil se Gimli, „Půjdu a podívám se na Durinovy sály, ať už tam čeká cokoliv."

„Jdu také," přidal se Aragorn s povzdechem, „Pokud nedáš ani na mé poslední varování."

„Ani já nemám chuť jít do Morie," souhlasil Legolas, „Ale nemyslím, že máme příliš na vybranou."

„Nepůjdu," řekl Boromir, „Pokud nebudou hlasy celé Družiny proti mně. Co říkají hobiti? Neměli bychom vyslechnout Toho, kdo nese Prsten?"

Všichni se obrátili k Frodovi. Hobit celou dobu seděl tiše a tak nějak očekával, že to nakonec bude jeho slovo, které rozhodne o osudu Společenstva.

„Pojďme přes Morii," řekl po chvíli, „Nelíbí se mi to o nic víc než vám ostatním, ale vypadá to, že jiná cesta není."  
Bylo rozhodnuto.  
Uložili se na noc a Aragorn si vzal první hlídku. Zabalil se do pláště, opřel se o skalní stěnu a zaposlouchal se do tlumených nočních zvuků. Jednolitou černou oblohu narušoval jen úzký srpek měsíce, téměř jako kdyby ho někdo do nebeské klenby vyřízl.  
**_Vyšly první hv_** ** _ě_** ** _zdy, k r_** ** _á_** ** _nu bude mrznout_** , napadlo ho.  
Očima bloudil po jejich tábořišti. Uložili se na noc pod menším skalním převisem, bylo tu dost místa a nefoukalo tu. Mohli si dovolit rozdělat oheň, což byla po několika mrazivých nocích v horách vítaná změna.  
Znovu obrátil pozornost k obloze.  
Chystá se něco velkého. Blíží se chvíle, kdy v téhle velké hře bude muset svou roli sehrát i on.  
Věk elfů končí. Staví lodě a odplouvají na Západ. Přál si, aby i ona odešla se svým lidem do Valinoru. Zapomněla na něj. S ním neměla žádnou budoucnost. Nemohl jí dát víc než pár desítek let – i když měl život delší než většina smrtelníků, jednou ten den přijde. A ona by přesto ještě mnoho let po jeho smrti truchlila.  
Miloval ji. Miloval ji příliš na to, aby dovolil, aby se to stalo. Jenže jí nemohl bránit, ať už se rozhodne jakkoli.  
Proč to musel být on? Proč se musela zamilovat do něj?  
Proč musel on nést odkaz Isildurova rodu?  
Osud měl tenhle úkol vložit do rukou někomu jinému. Někomu moudřejšímu.

 ** _Jsi Isildur_** ** _ů_** ** _v d_** ** _ě_** ** _dic, ne Isildur s_** ** _á_** ** _m_** , zněla mu v hlavě její slova, **_Nejsi svázán s jeho osudem_**. **_V žilách mi proudí stejná krev. Stejn_** ** _ě_** ** _slab_** ** _á_** ** _._**

 ** _Stín nad námi ješt_** ** _ě_** ** _nezv_** ** _í_** ** _t_** ** _ě_** ** _zil, Aragorne. Nad tebou, ani nade mnou…  
  
_** Byla příliš dobrá. Nezasloužil si její lásku. Vždycky v něj věřila, vždy v něm viděla toho muže, kterým se mohl stát.  
A nebyla jediná, že?

 ** _Nebudeš moct utíkat v_** ** _ěč_** ** _n_** ** _ě_** ** _. Jednoho dne t_** ** _ě_** ** _tv_** ** _ů_** ** _j osud dostihne. Dej na mou radu_** ** _–_** ** _neschov_** ** _á_** ** _vej se sám p_** ** _ř_** ** _ed sebou.  
  
_** Pohled mu sklouzl k postavě ležící na kraji tábora.  
Legolas... Přesně takový, jakého si prince z Temného hvozdu pamatoval. Horkokrevný a prudký a přece na první pohled chladný a odtažitý. Nadpozemsky krásný – ale ne tím způsobem jako Arwen, která se podobala zářící noční obloze plné hvězd. Jeho krása spíš připomínala svítání, první sluneční paprsky, které hřejí a hladí po tváři.  
Aragorn se smutně pousmál.  
Proč tehdy odešel? Bez vysvětlení se časně z rána vytratil a zmizel. A teď předstírá, že se neznají. Odmítá se na něj podívat, natož s ním mluvit – a Aragorn věděl, že to nakonec bude muset být on, kdo tohle mlčení prolomí a začne se ptát. Elfové jsou neuvěřitelně tvrdohlaví, jejich zášť může přetrvávat i stovky let.  
Byli si teď tak podivně vzdálení. Zela mezi nimi pomyslná propast, stěna tíživého ticha.  
Jenže to nebyla zášť, která ji mezi ně postavila.  
Byl to jiný cit, mnohem jemnější a vřelejší.  
A přesto mohl napáchat mnohem větší škodu než nenávist.     
  
  
„Aragorne!“  
Ohně zhasly a padla čirá tma. Družina stála u Khazad-dum přikovaná hrůzou a zírali do propasti, kde před malou chvílí zmizel čaroděj. Když trochu odezněl úlek a hrůza, otočili se a dali se zase na útěk.  
Jenom Hraničář ještě postával u okraje můstku a ztuhle zíral do tmy pod sebou.  
„Aragorne, musíme jít!“ křičel za ním Legolas.  
            Do stěn kolem nich narážely šípy a skřetí řev se stále přibližoval. Aragorn se otočil a rozběhl se za Družinou. Je-li venku ještě světlo, mají naději, že uniknou. Nějak se dostali do čela skupiny a vedli ji ven z Morie. Za nimi klopýtali hobiti s vytřeštěnýma očima plnýma slz a v závěsu Boromir, který za sebou napůl táhl Gimliho.  
Běželi dál. Světla kolem nich stále přibývalo. Proběhli velkými rozbitými dveřmi a náhle se před nimi rozevřela Velká brána. Do tváří se jim opřel vítr a na chvíli je oslepilo jasné polední světlo. Zastavili, až když byli z dostřelu od brány a teprve tehdy na ně dolehl zármutek.  
Někteří z nich se zhroutili na zem, jiní stáli zády k ostatním ve snaze zachovat si tvář.  
Dlouho plakali – pár z nich se vší důstojností, ve stoje a mlčky, jiní s tváří obrácenou k zemi a hlasitými vzlyky.  
_Ve_ _ď_ _je d_ _á_ _l, Aragorne, ve_ _ď_ _je pry_ _č_ _z_ _Morie_ , zněla mu v hlavě čarodějova slova. Obrátil se k Velké bráně a zašeptal: „Copak jsem tě nevaroval, příteli? A měl jsem pravdu. Jakou máme teď bez tebe naději?“  
Otočil se k ostatním.  
„Legolasi, Boromire,“ zavolal, „Pomozte jim na nohy. Musíme pokračovat.“  
„Při všech Valar, dej jim chvíli!“ řekl Boromir.  
„Do setmění budou hory plné skřetů,“ kývl směrem k Bráně, „Za denního světla možná nevyjdou, ale slunce zapadá časně. Než padne noc, musíme už být co nejdál odtud.“

  
***

Lothlórien, domov Lesního lidu.  
Světlý a poklidný, plný léčivého světla a života. Temný hvozd kdysi býval taky takový – v době, kdy ho ještě nazývali Zelený. _Ale to bylo p_ _ř_ _ed mnoha lety, p_ _ř_ _edt_ _í_ _m než na n_ _ě_ _j padl st_ _í_ _n_ , vzpomínal Legolas.  
Byly to temné časy. Ale často bývá největší tma těsně před rozedněním. Nezbývá než doufat, že svítání přijde brzy, i když to nejspíš bude znamenat odchod elfů. První lodě už odplouvají na západ a až tohle všechno skončí, on odejde taky.  
Druhého dne za soumraku dorazili ke hranicím lesa. Z údolí vanul studený vítr a přinášel šepot stromů. Bylo příjemné opět slyšet hlas země. V horách téměř nic nerostlo, a pokud ano, dalo se to jen těžko nazvat zelení.  
Bylo jen málo těch, kteří uměli stromům naslouchat a rozuměli jim. Mezi elfy nešlo o nic výjimečného, ale smrtelníků s tímto darem bylo pomálu, pokud ještě nějací zůstali. Snad jen Hraničáři ze severu, kteří se to naučili od elfů v Imladris.  
Pohled mu sklouzl k Aragornovi – šel v čele jejich zástupu, udával svižné tempo, ale přece se občas ohlédl, jestli někdo z nich nezůstává pozadu. Teď trochu zpomalil a se zájmem zvedl hlavu.  
_Ano, on to slyší také_ , napadlo Legolase, _Slyší a rozumí_.  
Byla už tma, a kdyby dnes v noci pokračovali dál, mohli by se ztratit. Zašli asi míli do lesa a zastavili na mýtině vedle potoka. Posadili se a odpočívali, když ticho prolomil Gimli.  
„Měli bychom se mít na pozoru,“ pravil tiše. Bylo to poprvé, co promluvil, od chvíle, kdy vyšli z Morie. „V těchto lesích žije mocná čarodějka – elfská vědma se strašlivou mocí. Každý, kdo na ni pohlédne, podlehne jejím kouzlům.“  
„O téhle nebezpečné zemi jsem slyšel,“ přikývl Boromir, „Proti mé vůli jsme vstoupili do Dolů v Morii a kdo ví, co nás čeká ve Zlatém lese. Málokdo se odtud vrací nepoznamenán...“  
„Spíš bych řekl ,nezměněn‘ než ,nepoznamenán‘,“ ozval se Aragorn, „Učenci v Gondoru však pozbývají moudrosti, mluví-li o Lórienu ve zlém.“  
„Je to nebezpečná země,“ odpověděl Boromir.  
„Ano, je nebezpečná,“ souhlasil Aragorn, „Nebezpečná a krásná. Ale bát se musíš jen zla, které si přinášíš s sebou.“  
Na chvíli zavládlo ticho.  
Legolas kdysi v Lórienu byl a pamatoval si ho jinak. Už tehdy na něm ležel stín, ale od té doby jenom ztěžkl a zhoustl. Trpaslíci v horách dolovali příliš chamtivě, příliš hluboko a probudili prastaré zlo. Spolu s ním přišel žal i na Zlatý les. Mordor není jediným sídlem zla ve Středozemi. Dol Guldur, Morie, dříve Osamělá hora a teď i Železný pas – odtud se temnota rozlézá do ostatních zemí, jako hnisající rána, která otravuje tělo.  
Při tom pomyšlení si Legolas bezděky promnul pravé rameno – zvyk z doby, kdy se mu hojilo po zásahu skřetím šípem. Jako připomínka jejich dobrodružství mu a tom místě zůstala rozšklebená bílá jizva.  
Když se uložili na noc, přihlásil se na první hlídku. Seděl pod jedním z vysokých stromů se zlatými květy, které elfové nazývali _mellyrn_. Byly opravdu nádherné – vysoké, silné a nepochybně velmi staré. Ve srovnání s nimi si náhle připadal docela mladý. Jemně pohladil kmen jednoho z nich a uslyšel, jak vítr v korunách zaševelil.  
_Vítej, Zelený lístku…  
_ Rozhlédl se po jejich tábořišti – všichni téměř okamžitě usnuli, vděční za odpočinek po dlouhé cestě z Morie.  
Něco ho napadlo.  
Sice to nebylo poprvé, co mallorny viděl, ale nikdy neměl možnost si je pořádně prohlédnout. Na okamžik zaváhal, ale zvědavost ho rychle přemohla. Tiše odložil luk a toulec mezi kořeny, rozepnul sponu u svého pláště a nechal ho volně spadnout na zem. Obešel strom kolem dokola, než našel nejnižší větev, která by ho unesla. Vyskočil od země a chytil se jí.  
Sotva se na ní zhoupl, z koruny nad jeho hlavou náhle ozval hlas.  
„ _Daro_!“ křikl velitelsky. Legolas se překvapením pustil větve a s tupým nárazem dopadl na zem.  
To už se probudili i ostatní. Aragorn a Boromir byli ihned na nohou, meče napůl vytažené z pochvy. Legolas se přikrčil u kmene stromu.  
„Stůjte!“ sykl tiše a posunkem jim naznačil, ať zůstanou tam, kde jsou. „Nehýbejte se. Nemluvte.“  
Nad hlavou se jim ozval tichý smích a pak jiný hlas opět promluvil elfí řečí. Legolas ve stejném jazyce odpověděl.  
„Kdo jsou a co říkají?“ ozval se Smíšek.  
„To jsou elfové,“ řekl Sam, „Copak neslyšíte?“  
„Ano, jsou to elfové,“ přikývl Legolas, „A říkají, že dýcháte tak hlasitě, že by vás mohli poslepu postřílet. Ale nemusíte se bát. Vědí o nás už dlouho.“  
Narovnal se a otočil se k ostatním. „Zvou nás, abychom s Aragornem a Frodem vylezli nahoru. Nejspíš se o naší výpravě už doslechli.“  
Z koruny se na zem spustil provazový žebřík. Byl ze stříbřitého šedého lana, které se ve tmě třpytilo a ačkoliv se zdálo křehké, ukázalo se, že unese i několik lidí. Legolas rychle vyběhl nahoru, váhavě a méně obratně ho následoval Frodo a Aragorn.  
Větvě mallornu vyrůstaly z kmene téměř rovně, ohýbaly se a úplně nahoře mezi nimi našli postavenou dřevěnou podlaž.  
Když Aragorn neohrabaně vylezl nahoru za ostatními, uviděl tam Legolase a další tři elfy. Byli oblečení v pláštích tmavě šedé barvy, a pokud se nepohnuli, téměř je nebylo vidět. Jeden z nich se zvedl a pokynul jim, aby se k nim připojili.  
„Vítejte,“ pravil pomalu Obecnou řečí. Měl hluboký, sytý hlas se silným přízvukem. „Jmenuji se Haldir a to jsou mí bratři Rúmil a Orophin.“  
Otočil se opět k Legolasovi. „ _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_.“  
„ _Govannas vin gwennen le_ ,“ odpověděl zdvořile princ.  
„ _A Aragorn in Dúnedian_ …“ kývl jeho směrem elf, „ _Istannen le ammen_.“  
„ _Haldir_ ,“ pokynul mu Aragorn v tradičním elfském pozdravu. Šlo o pouhé formality, zdvořilosti, na které si elfové potrpěli.  
„Moji bratři vaši řeč neznají,“ pokračoval Haldir, „Málokdy užíváme jiného jazyka než vlastního a od temných časů s ostatními národy nejednáme. O vaší výpravě nicméně víme – před několika týdny tudy projížděli poslové z Imladris.“  
Jeho pohled spočinul na Frodovi, který se krčil za nimi. „Přinášíte s sebou velké zlo,“ pravil tiše a zavrtěl hlavou, „Nemůžeme vás nechat jít dál. Dnes v noci zůstanete tady.“  
Stálo je to spoustu dohadování a vysvětlování, než se jim konečně podařilo Haldira přesvědčit, aby je nechal lesem projít. A víc než to – nakonec jim i slíbil, že je zavede do Caras Galadhonu za paní Galadriel.

***

  
Jestli mu stromy na okraji Lórienu připadaly staré, mallorny, které rostly v samotném srdci lesa, tu musely stát snad od počátku věků. Koruny stromů zářily, jako kdyby z noční oblohy spadly všechny hvězdy a zachytily se jim ve větvích.  
Haldir je zavedl k nejvyššímu stromu v celém lese – kolem jeho kmene se obtáčelo schodiště a vysoko v koruně se nacházela obrovská dřevěná podlaž, podobná té ve strážnici u severních hranic, až na to, že svými rozměry připomínala spíš palubu velké lodě. Když vystoupali nahoru, ocitli se v komnatě, kterou by lidé nejspíš nazvali trůnním sálem. U stropu visely lucerny zářící měkkým, teplým světlem a  
na vyvýšeném pódiu tam stála dvě nádherně zdobená křesla, kde seděli Celeborn a paní Galadriel.  
Když Družina vstoupila, zvedli se, aby po zvyku elfů přivítali hosty.  
Byla to Paní elfů, která ihned upoutala pozornost všech, vysoká, oslnivě krásná a vážná, oblečená do prostého bílého hávu. Její dlouhé rovné vlasy připomínaly vodopád roztaveného zlata. Ale první, co vás zaujalo, byly její oči – temně modré jako večerní obloha, moudré a především staré, hluboké jako studny plné vzpomínek.  
Kromě Temného hvozdu nebyla ve Středozemi jediná elfí říše, kde by uznávali titul krále. Pánovi a paní Zlatého lesa se na čele třpytila stříbrná čelenka jako jediný odznak jejich postavení.  
Aragorn, který se postavil do čela jejich Družiny, se jim lehce uklonil. Jako první promluvil Celeborn a každého z nich pozdravil jménem.   
„Vítej, Aragorne,“ řekl, „Bude to skoro čtyřicet let od našeho posledního setkání a vidím, že ty roky na tebe těžce dolehly. Odlož tady na chvíli svoje břemeno.“  
„Vítej, synu Thranduilův,“ otočil se k Legolasovi a pousmál se, „Nevídáme často své příbuzné ze Severu.“  
„Je nám ctí tě zde přivítat, Gimli, synu Glóinův. Už dlouho, předlouho jsme v Caras Galadhonu neviděli nikoho z Durinova lidu. Doufejme, že tvoje přítomnost naznačuje, že se blíží lepší dny a přátelství našich národů bude obnoveno.“  
Trpaslík se hluboce uklonil. Pak se Celeborn krátce odmlčel.  
„Je vás osm,“ řekl pomalu, „Ale z Roklinky vás putovalo devět. Řekněte mi – kde je čaroděj Gandalf?“  
Galadriel, která celou dobu mlčela, zvedla hlavu a promluvila. Měla tichý, melodický hlas, na ženu však nezvykle hluboký.  
„Gandalf šedý nepřekročil hranice této země,“ zašeptala, hlas přetékající žalem a úžasem, „Propadl se do stínu…“ Celeborn se k ní překvapeně otočil.  
„Pohltil ho Stín a Oheň,“ ozval se Legolas, „Když jsme procházeli přes doly v Morii, probudili jsme jednoho z Morgothových Balrogů.“  
„Řekněte nám, co se stalo,“ pobídl ho Celeborn, stejně překvapený jako jeho Paní.  
Legolas jim stručně vyprávěl o všem, co se stalo v průsmyku u Caradhrasu a o dnech, které následovaly, když vstoupili do Morie.  
„Nic tak strašného jsem ještě neviděl,“ dodal nakonec, „Bylo to zlo ze Starého světa, které už nikdy nemělo spatřit denní světlo.“  
„Žádný Gandalfův čin za jeho života nebyl zbytečný,“ pravila Galadriel pomalu už vyrovnanějším tónem, „Přestože smysl všech zatím neznáme. Ani ti nejmoudřejší z nás nedohlédnou do všech konců.“  
Poté zvedla hlavu a na každého z nich se dlouze zadívala.  
„Toto jsou velmi temné časy.  Ve všech říších lásku přemohl žal.“  
Nikdo z nich její pohled nevydržel dlouho, bylo to, jako kdyby si prohlížela jejich obnaženou duši. Když Aragorn ucítil, jak se do něj zabodly její chladné modré oči, zvedl hlavu a pohled jí opětoval.  
**_Cítím ve tvém srdci rozpor, Ellesare_** , uslyšel v mysli její šepot, **_Cítím tvou nejistotu. Bojíš se, že nejsi dost silný, že ano?_**  
**_Blíží se chvíle, kdy se budeš muset rozhodnout, jak se svým životem naložíš. Odlož už Hrani_** ** _č_** ** _á_** ** _ř_** ** _e. Sta_** ** _ň_** ** _se t_** ** _í_** ** _m, k_** ** _ý_** ** _m ses narodil a p_** ** _ř_** ** _esta_** ** _ň_** ** _se vzp_** ** _í_** ** _rat v_** ** _ů_** ** _li osudu. Bude_** ** _š_** ** _postaven p_** ** _ř_** ** _ed d_** ** _ů_** ** _le_** ** _ž_** ** _it_** ** _é_** ** _rozhodnut_** ** _í_** ** _, bude to t_** ** _ě_** ** _ž_** ** _k_** ** _á_** ** _zkouška, nejspíš ta nejd_** ** _ů_** ** _le_** ** _ž_** ** _it_** ** _ě_** ** _j_** ** _ší_** ** _ve tv_** ** _é_** ** _m život_** ** _ě_** ** _.  
_** Pohled jí sklouzl k elfímu princi, který stál po jeho boku, a pak opět k němu.  
**_Ješt_** ** _ě_** ** _je_** ** _č_** ** _as. Nen_** ** _í_** ** _ho mnoho, ale p_** ** _ř_** ** _ece_** **.** Měl pocit, jako kdyby se v jejích očích zaleskla nějaká dávná vzpomínka a přes tvář jí krátce přeběhl stín. **_Rozumím ti. Dej na mou radu, Aragorne – mysli na to, že to nebude jenom tvé rozhodnutí. Ovlivní to víc život_** ** _ů_** ** _, ne_** ** _ž_** ** _si um_** ** _íš_** ** _p_** ** _ř_** ** _edstavit. Ale jestli se nezept_** ** _áš_** ** _, jestli neposlechneš své srdce, budeš toho mnoho let poté litovat. I já dnes pochopila, že jsem si m_** ** _ě_** ** _la ka_** ** _ž_** ** _d_** ** _é_** ** _ho dne vážit – myslela jsem si, že jich máme p_** ** _ř_** ** _ed sebou mnoho. A vidíš, že tomu tak nebylo._**  
Smutně se na něj usmála a v jejích očích bylo tolik pochopení, tolik soucitu. Když ho její pohled konečně opustil, uvědomil si, že celou dobu zadržoval dech. Její slova ho zanechala naprosto zmateného, neschopného jediného slova.  
„Vaše poslání spočívá na ostří nože,“ řekla nahlas celému Společenstvu, „Jen maličko uklouznete a všechno bude ztraceno. Přesto však zůstává naděje, dokud bude Družina věrná. Ale tím se teď nemusíte trápit, jděte a odpočněte si. Namáhavá cesta a náhlá ztráta vás jistě vyčerpaly. Dnes v noci můžete spát klidně.“  
_Ješt_ _ě_ _je_ _č_ _as. Nen_ _í_ _ho mnoho, ale p_ _ř_ _ece…_

  
***

  
Byla už sice hluboká noc, ale k nikomu z nich spánek nepřicházel.  
Legolas věděl, že zdaleka nebyl jediný, komu paní Galadriel nahlédla do duše. Viděl, jak se Gimlimu po tváři rozlil zasněný úsměv a neuniklo mu, jak sebou Frodo trhl, když její pohled doputoval k němu. Nejhůř ze všech na tom byl Boromir – celý zbledl, roztřásl se a bylo vidět, že s ním její slova hluboce pohnula. A Aragorn? Jako jediný z celého Společenstva jí pohled bez zaváhání oplácel, z jeho tváře se nedalo nic vyčíst. _Však také nemá co skrývat_ , pomyslel si Legolas.  
Zkoušela je. Každému z nich ukázala, co by mohli získat, kdyby podlehli – a to, co ukázala jemu, a především to, jak snadno by to mohl mít, ho vyděsilo.  
Haldir je zavedl na mýtinu v lese, kde jim elfové postavili velký bílý stan. Zrovna si rozkládali přikrývky, když se z lesa a z korun stromů nad jejich hlavami ozval teskný zpěv elfů.  
_Man ammen toltha i dann hen morn…  
_ „Žalozpěv pro Gandalfa…“ vyslovil nahlas svou myšlenku a i ostatní zvedli hlavu, aby se zaposlouchali do smutné písně.  
„O čem zpívají?“ zeptal se Frodo.  
„To vám nemůžu říct,“ odpověděl tiše Legolas a zavrtěl hlavou, „Je mi spíš do pláče než do zpěvu. Už jen, když je slyším, trhá mi to srdce…“  
Zaslechl, jak spolu hobiti tiše rozmlouvají, a ohlédl se přes rameno.  
„Proč ses tak začervenal, Same?“ ptal se Pipin, „Dlouho jsi to nevydržel. Člověk by řekl, že máš špatné svědomí.“  
„Když vás to zajímá, bylo mi, jako kdybych na sobě vůbec nic neměl,“ zabručel Sam, „Nelíbilo se mi to. Měl jsem pocit, jako kdyby si mě prohlížela skrz naskrz a ptala se mě, co bych dal za to, kdybych se mohl vrátit zpátky domů do Kraje.“  
Ostatní přikyvovali a říkali, že sami zažili něco podobného. Jenom Aragorn seděl tiše na místě, kde si rozložil přikrývky a skláněl se nad nějakým drobným šperkem ve své dlani. Když se Legolas podíval pozorněji, uvědomil si, že to je Světlo Večernice, které mu dala Arwen. Uviděl, jak se Aragorn zasněně pousmál, nejspíš nad nějakou milou vzpomínkou.  
V tu chvíli už to prostě nevydržel.  
Beze slova se zvedl a vyšel ven ze stanu. Zhluboka se nadechl studeného nočního vzduchu a zmizel mezi stromy. Potřeboval být co nejdál od něj, teď hned. Po chvíli se jeho kroky začaly zrychlovat, až se nakonec rozběhl.  
Proč to musí tolik bolet? Vždy si myslel, že když se mluví o zlomeném srdci, jedná se o metaforu, o obrat používaný básníky a bardy. Teď pochopil, že neopětovaná láska opravdu je, jako když vás rvou na kusy. Bylo to od ní tak kruté – nabízet mu něco takového, když ví, že po tom tolik touží a přece to nikdy nebude mít.  
Zastavil se až daleko v lese a usadil se ke kořenům jednoho z obrovských mallornů. Cítil, jak mu každým úderem těžkne srdce, táhne ho k zemi jako kámen. Slyšel, jak stromy ševelí a šeptají jeho jméno. Zavřel oči a snažil se soustředit na hlas lesa, šumění větru a elfské žalozpěvy, na cokoliv, jen aby zapomněl na ten pohled, který mu Galadriel ukázala.  
_Vítej, Zelený lístku, vítej… Legolasi…_  
Vtom si uvědomil, že teď to nebyl hlas země, který zavolal jeho jméno.  
„Legolasi!“ ozvalo se znova. Ihned byl na nohou a už uvažoval, kam zmizí, když z lesa kousek od něj vyběhl Aragorn.  
„Legolasi,“ zopakoval, když ho uviděl a udělal pár kroků k němu, „Musím s tebou mluvit.“  
„Jdi pryč,“ řekl potichu s pohledem zabodnutým do země.  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo zaražené ticho.  
„Prosím, odejdi,“ požádal ho Legolas znovu.  
„Ale proč?“ zeptal se Aragorn a udělal další krok, „Proč se mě straníš? Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, co se tehdy stalo, nebo proč jsi odešel.“  
„Neptal ses,“ zašeptal.  
„Ptám se teď.“  
Ticho.  
„Při všech Valar, co může být tak strašného, že mi to nemůžeš říct?“ povzdechl si Aragorn a zase se opatrně o krok přiblížil, téměř, jako by se bál, že ho nějakým příliš rychlým pohybem vyděsí a on uteče.  
„Myslel jsem, že jsme přátelé,“ pokračoval potichu, „Čím jsem si kdy zasloužil tvoji zášť?“  
Při těch slovech Legolas prudce zvedl hlavu. Jeho pohled byl tak chladný a bolestný, až Aragorn polekaně ucouvl.  
„Zášť?“ zopakoval Legolas zoufale, „Aragorne, ty nemáš nejmenší tušení, jak moc bych si přál, abych tě dokázal nenávidět. Ale já nemůžu. Nejsem toho schopný. To, co k tobě cítím, mě den za dnem ničí.“  
Pohled mu sklouzl k Večernici na jeho krku a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Není to zášť. Je to láska.“  
  
Aragorn měl pocit, jako kdyby se mu na okamžik zastavilo srdce.   
Nebyl schopný ze sebe vypravit jediné slovo – především proto, že si uvědomoval, jak křehká a choulostivá tahle chvíle je.  
Legolas si zkousl spodní ret, jako kdyby si uvědomil, že toho řekl víc, než měl původně v úmyslu. Sklopil zrak k zemi a s výrazem viníka čekajícího na rozsudek svěsil hlavu. Tváře mu hořely ponížením, jako kdyby se svým vyznáním ztratil zbytek důstojnosti.  
Aragorn tak zoufale toužil něco říct, utěšit ho, ukázat mu, jak moc mu na něm záleží, ale nemohl. Tady už slova nestačila. Stěna tíživého ticha mezi nimi začínala s každou vteřinou houstnout.  
Natáhl ruku a velmi jemně mu nadzvedl bradu. Přinutil ho odlepit pohled od země a podívat se mu do tváře.  
Byl tak krásný a nevinný. Skoro se bál na něj sahat, aby ho neušpinil. Viděl, jak se mu oči rozšířily údivem nad tím nečekaně něžným gestem.  
Naklonil se a velmi jemně otřel své rty o jeho. Byla to otázka. Nabídka.  
Ucítil, jak pod jeho dotekem na okamžik překvapeně ztuhl. Ale poté s hlubokým úlevným výdechem zavřel oči a pootevřel ústa. Obtočil mu paže kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu, jako kdyby bez jeho opory nevydřel stát na nohou.  
Bylo to přesně takové, jak o tom Aragorn dřív přemýšlel. Pomalé. Důvěrné. Hluboké. Vnímal jeho blízkost všemi smysly. Jeho sametově hebké a horké rty, na tváři cítil jeho zrychlený dech. Voněl sladce jako směs tlejícího listí a bylin. A navíc to bylo o tolik jiné, než když držel v náruči Arwen.  
Legolas měl pocit, jako kdyby každý Aragornův dotek pálil a mrazil zároveň. Bylo to, jako když se po dlouhé době vynoříte nad vodní hladinu a konečně se můžete volně nadechnout. Jako kdyby to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. Nechápal, jak bez toho mohl celou dobu žít.  
Byl to Aragorn, kdo se nakonec odtáhl první. Oba dva lapali po dechu a očima viseli na tom druhém.  
„Lúthien, je to tak dlouho,“ zašeptal Aragorn a jemně mu z tváře odhrnul pramen světlých vlasů, „Tolik jsi mi chyběl.“  
Odmlčel se. „Kdy…?“ dodal opatrně.  
„Nevím,“ odpověděl Legolas. Moc dobře věděl, na co se ho ptá. „Možná tehdy, když jsem se probudil v Imladris a první, co jsem uviděl, jsi byl ty.“  
Ticho.  
„Co se tehdy stalo?“ zeptal se Aragorn po chvíli.  
„Já…“ začal, „Ten večer před odjezdem jsem tě šel hledat. Viděl jsem tě, jak jdeš do zahrady, a když jsem tě našel…“  
Nechal větu nedokončenou, protože její závěr už stejně visel ve vzduchu – _vid_ _ě_ _l jsem t_ _ě_ _s_ _n_ _í_.  
„Aha,“ řekl Aragorn. Pustil jeho tvář a místo toho ho vzal do dlaní jeho ruce.  
„Víš,“ povzdechl si, „Doufám, že chápeš, že to na věcech nic nemění. Já ji **miluji**. A tak to už navždy zůstane. Tohle si ani jeden z nás nemůže dovolit. Ne teď a tady. A i kdyby se všechno, v co doufáme, vyplnilo, i kdyby byl Prsten zničen a Temný pán padl, ani tehdy nám dvěma nebude přáno.“  
Věděl, že mu těmi slovy ubližuje, ale musel to říct nahlas. Oba dva to potřebovali.  
„Ale přesto,“ pousmál se smutně Aragorn a pohladil ho po tváři, „Třeba jednou. Jednoho dne, v jiném životě, v jiném světě. Kde ty už nebudeš princ, a já nebudu král. Budu na tebe čekat.“  
Legolas chvíli nic neříkal.  
„Já vím,“ přikývl nakonec s úsměvem, „Nechci s Arwen soupeřit, nikdy jsem to nechtěl. Ona k tobě patří. A ty patříš k ní.“  
Prsty se letmo dotkl Večernice, která Aragornovi visela na krku. Pomalu se od něj odtáhl, ale jejich ruce zůstávaly spojené. Vzhlédl a pozorně studoval jeho tvář. Chtěl si vrýt do paměti každý detail, každou vrásku.  
_Lidský život je tak křehký a pomíjivý_ , napadlo ho v tu chvíli. Jako plamen, který prudce vzplane a stejně prudce pohasne. A možná právě v tom spočívala krása smrtelníků. Půvab elfů byl chladný, neuchopitelný a vzdálený jako světlo hvězd.  
Nakonec Legolas sklopil pohled k jejich propleteným prstům a zeptal se:  
„Co bude dál? Jakou máme naději, když je teď Gandalf pryč?“  
„Nikdy tu nebylo moc naděje,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Jediné, co můžeme udělat, je rozhodnout se, jak naložíme s časem, který nám zbývá.“  
Legolas zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. „Tolik ses změnil,“ řekl a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ale ty ne,“ opáčil Aragorn, „Připadá mi, jako by to bylo včera – ta noc, kdy jsem tě potkal.“  
Jeho hlas se ztišil do chraplavého šepotu. „Vzpomínám si, že jsi mi tehdy připadal tak krásný a nevinný. Tak mladý. Jako z jiného světa. A stále jsi…“  
Legolas musel odvrátit pohled, vděčný za roušku tmy, která zakryla jeho rudnoucí tváře.  
„A stále budeš,“ dodal Aragorn, „Ale já ne.“  
Ta slova chvíli visela ve vzduchu mezi nimi.  
„Takže tohle,“ odmlčel se Legolas, „Zůstane tam, kde se to stalo? Tady v Lórienu?“  
„Myslím, že to tak bude lepší,“ přikývl Aragorn a konečně pustil jeho ruce, „Pro nás dva. I pro všechny ostatní.“  
Rozhostilo se trapné ticho.  
„Nicméně,“ ozval se po chvíli s úsměvem, „Stále ještě jsme v Lórienu.“  
Posadili se ke kořenům jednoho z vysokých mallornů a potichu spolu rozmlouvali. Aragorn mu obtočil paži kolem pasu a Legolas si zlehka opřel hlavu o jeho rameno.  
„Kam jsi potom šel?“  
„K Hraničářům v Hůrce. O pár let později jsem se vydal na jih. Bojoval jsem v Rohanu a v Gondoru. Hodně jsem cestoval.“  
„Viděl jsi moře?“  
„Ano.“  
„Vyprávěj mi o něm.“  
Ticho.  
„Je obrovské,“ začal, „Nekonečné. Když stojíš na pobřeží a podíváš se k obzoru, široko daleko není nic jiného než oceán. Přemýšlíš, co leží tam daleko, kam už oko nedohlédne. Moře tě volá, láká tě…“  
Oba dva tehdy zapomněli na svět kolem, na Morii a Khazad-dum, na Prsten a temnotu, která ležela před nimi. Bylo to úplně stejné jako tehdy před mnoha lety v Divočině na Severu. Prostý akt sdílení vzpomínek a dojmů. Cítil to podivné souznění mezi nimi, hluboké porozumění, hlubší než cokoliv, co kdy zažil s Arwen.  
Legolas mu vyprávěl o Temném hvozdu, jaký byl před mnoha lety.  
„Jako Lothlórien,“ řekl, „A přece úplně jiný, divoký a tajemný. Říkávalo se mu Zelený, ale byl plný barev a života. Přál bych si, aby se ty dny vrátily…“  
„Věřím, že se vrátí,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Jestli bude Sauronův duch zničen a Barad-dur padne, zmizí i temná moc nad Dol Guldurem. Nejspíš to bude trvat mnoho let, ale nakonec se tvůj les uzdraví.“  
Legolas neodpověděl, jenom zavřel oči a silněji se k němu přitiskl.  
Poprvé za celý svůj dlouhý život cítil, že je přesně tam, kde má být. Věděl, že tohle je král, kterému má sloužit.  
A tak tam mlčky seděli vedle sebe.  
Člověk a elf.  
Hraničář a Lučištník.  
Král a jeho princ.  
  
Přišel čas opustit Lórien.  
Nikdo z nich však nevěděl, co měl Gandalf za hranicemi Zlatého lesa v úmyslu.  Možná to nevěděl ani on sám – člověka by to bylo nepřekvapilo.  
Byl to Aragorn, kdo měl rozhodnout o tom, kudy Družina poputuje. Ne, že by neměl s velením zkušenosti. Mnohokrát stál v čele vojska a vedl muže do bitvy s vědomím, že jen na něm záleží, kolik z nich se vrátí domů.  
Jenže ještě nikdy na jeho rozhodnutí nezáviselo tolik.  
Ještě nikdy nebylo tolik v sázce.

Elfové jim opatřili lehké čluny, za které Aragorn Celebornovi a paní Galadriel mnohokrát děkoval. Jejich dar ho nesmírně potěšil – nikoli nejméně proto, že to konečné rozhodnutí oddálilo o několik dní. Dohodli se, že poplují po Anduině na jih k peřejím Sarn gebir a k Rauroským vodopádům.  
Zbývalo jen rozhodnout se, na kterém břehu se vylodí. Za jiných okolností by pokračovali po řece až do Osgiliathu – ten však spolu se všemi dalšími přístavy obsadil Nepřítel. Boromir stále naléhal, aby se Družina vydala na západ a na jih do Minas Tirith. A dávalo by to i smysl, jenže něco Aragornovi napovídalo, že řídit se jeho radou není dobrý nápad – už jen proto, co mu ten večer předtím řekl Legolas.  
Seděli spolu na mýtině v lese na místě, kde se Nimrodel stáčela na jih, aby se za hranicemi Lórienu vlila do velké Anduiny. Všichni ostatní už spali, byla hluboká noc a svět se ponořil do zvláštního truchlivého ticha. Mlčky sledovali hvězdy, každý sám se svými myšlenkami. Všechno, co bylo třeba říct, už řečeno bylo a oba dva věděli, že tohle je možná poslední příležitost být spolu o samotě. Jakmile se zase vydají na cestu, nebude tady pro ně dva místo.  
„Boromir,“ ozval se náhle Legolas.  
„Děje se s ním něco?“ zeptal se nechápavě Aragorn.  
„Nejsem jistý,“ odpověděl, „Jen z něj nemám dobrý pocit. Měl by sis na něj dávat pozor.“  
Aragorn se zamračil a už se nadechoval k odpovědi, když ho Legolas přerušil.  
„A neříkám to se zlým úmyslem. Já jen…“  
Povzdechl si a otočil se k němu čelem. Natáhl ruku a zamyšleně Aragornovi z tváře odhrnul pramen vlasů.  
„V Morii se stalo něco, co ho změnilo,“ řekl nakonec a opět složil ruce do klína.  
„To, co se stalo, změnilo úplně všechno,“ namítl Aragorn, „Když je teď Gandalf pryč, všichni jsme si uvědomili, že stejný osud může potkat každého z nás.“  
„Právě proto,“ přikývl Legolas, „Zaselo to do jeho mysli pochybnosti. Pochybnosti a především obavy. On je vyděšený, vidím mu to na očích. Strach…“  
Odmlčel se a upřel pohled někam do dálky.  
„Strach nutí lidi dělat strašné věci,“ řekl potichu a zavrtěl hlavou, „Nespouštěj z něj oči.“  
Aragorn chvíli mlčel. Pak pomalu přikývl.  
„A ty?“ zeptal se.  
„Já?“ otočil se k němu Legolas překvapeně.  
„Bojíš se?“  
Dlouho bylo ticho.  
„Ano,“ zašeptal nakonec, „Ale není to můj osud, kterého se týkají moje obavy. Bojím se kvůli Frodovi. Přijde mi to nespravedlivé. Tohle všechno. Proč se to muselo stát? _Muselo_ se to stát, to vím s jistotou, i když nechápu, kde se ve mně bere. Ale proč? Bylo to nevyhnutelné, ale přesto mi to připadá kruté, tenhle osud.“  
Odmlčel se a zlehka si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno.  
„A bojím se o tebe,“ dodal, „O nás. Bojím se o svět takový, jak ho známe. To je osud všech nesmrtelných… Pamatujeme na to, co bylo předtím, a sledujeme, jak se nad námi stále víc stmívá. A já před námi nevidím nic než Tmu.“  
Byl to jeden z těch vzácných okamžiků, kdy si Aragorn uvědomil, že navzdory tomu, jak mladě Legolas vypadal, byl velice starý. V takových chvílích, když na něj všechny ty roky dolehly, jeho oči získaly určitý zvláštní lesk jako u Elronda nebo Paní Galadriel. Zdály se hluboké, plné světla a vzpomínek, bolestných i šťastných, hledící vstříc věčnosti, která před ním leží.  
„Jen blázen by v takové chvíli nedostal strach,“ dodal nakonec Legolas, „Máme toho tolik, co můžeme ztratit. Ale nejsem to já, o koho se bojím…“

Během dvou dnů se Družina měla vydat na cestu. Čluny už čekaly uvázané u břehu, tu a tam se zhouply na vodní hladině.  
Pan a Paní ze Zlatého lesa k nim byli velice štědří – všechny členy Společenstva obdarovali lorienskými šedými plášti a elfským chlebem. Pro každého z nich měla Galadriel jeden zvláštní dar – a také radu, jenže jak už to s jejími proroctvími bylo, jejich význam a hloubku jste často pochopili, až ve chvíli kdy se měla naplnit.  
Právě začali přenášet náklad a zásoby na cestu do člunů, když Aragorn uviděl, jak Galadriel stojí na druhé straně mýtiny a tiše ho sleduje. Kývla na něj a on pochopil, vstal a připojil se k ní. Zamířila do lesa po pěšině podél řeky a on ji beze slova následoval.  
„Pro tebe, Elessare,“ ozvala se po chvíli, „Nemám žádný větší dar než ten, který už si s sebou neseš. Jediné, co ti mohu dát, je má rada.“  
Zastavila se a otočila se k němu čelem.  
„Velmi tě miluje,“ řekla potichu a pohled jí sklouzl k Večernici, která mu visela na krku, „Ale bojím se, že pro lásku k tobě bude velmi trpět.“  
Aragorn na okamžik zaváhal, jak si její slova vyložit, ale když se mu opět podívala do očí, pochopil. Dobře věděla, o čem mluví. _Věděla to_. Nedokázal odhadnout, zda jeho činy schvaluje či nikoliv, v pozadí jejího hlasu však zaznívala lítost.  
„Bojím se, že půvab Arwen Undómiel vyhasne,“ dodala tiše a zlehka se dotkla šperku, který v lesním šeru tlumeně zazářil.  
„Přál bych si pro ni jiný osud,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Přál bych si, aby odešla se svými lidmi na Západ a odplula do Valinoru. Aby žila a byla šťastná. Bývalo by bylo lepší, kdyby svoje srdce věnovala někomu jinému.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Tady ji nečeká nic jiného než zármutek a smrt. Nemůžu jí dát to, co by si zasloužila.“  
„Ta volba ji teprve čeká,“ přikývla. „Tak jako tebe čeká ta tvá. Budeš muset rozhodnout, který z nich je ti dražší – Zelený Lístek nebo Večernice? Ať už zvolíš jakkoli, pamatuj, že tvůj osud se může ubírat jen dvojím směrem. Buď převýšíš všechny své předky od časů Elendila,“ odmlčela se, „Nebo zmizíš v zapomnění a odsoudíš ke stejnému osudu i odkaz, který v tobě přežívá. To rozhodnutí náleží jen a pouze tobě. _Nikdo_ ho nemůže učinit za tebe. A nikomu nebudeš nic dlužit.“  
Poslední větu pronesla s nezvyklým důrazem. Tvářila se velmi vážně, a když se do něj zabodly její ledově modré oči, ucítil, jak mu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Pak se však usmála, zvedla ruku a zlehka mu z tváře odhrnula pramen vlasů. V jejím pohledu se zračil soucit a laskavost.  
„Osud k vám třem byl neobvykle krutý,“ řekla, „A je toho tolik, co ještě musíš vykonat. Buď sbohem, Elessare, a věz, že v tomto životě se už spolu nikdy nesetkáme.“  
  
**_Který z nich je ti dražší?  
Zelený Lístek nebo Večernice?_**

**_…_ **

Dostali od elfů tři čluny – do jednoho se vešli Aragorn s Frodem a Samem, ve druhém seděl Boromir se Smíškem a Pipinem a v posledním, do kterého naložili zásoby na cestu, byl Legolas s Gimlim.  
Když minuli Zelený jazyk, stromy sestoupily až na kraj řeky, kde tu a tam pluly na hladině zlaté listy. Vzduch byl čistý a svěží, byl cítit smolou a sluncem. Vládlo tu dokonalé ticho až na občasné šplouchnutí, když se ponořilo pádlo do vody. Nikdo nic neříkal, ale nebylo to úzkostné, nepříjemné mlčení – spíš si všichni potřebovali urovnat myšlenky, protože Lórien každého z nich změnil.  
Nejpatrnější ta změna byla na Gimlim. Nehybně seděl a zasněně se usmíval s pohledem upřeným někam daleko. Od chvíle, kdy se rozloučili s Galadriel a Celebornem, nepromluvil jediné slovo.  
„A ty, Mistře trpaslíku,“ oslovil ho Legolas tiše, „Čím Paní obdarovala tebe?“  
On sám dostal od Galadhrim luk, delší a silnější než ty z Temného hvozdu, z hladkého světlého dřeva. Ležel na dně člunu vedle jeho pláště a toulce s novými šípy – v Morii o všechny přišel a neměl možnost se pro ně vracet.  
„Žádal jsem od ní jeden pramen z její zlaté hlavy,“ odpověděl Gimli nepřítomně, „A ona mi dala tři…“  
„Ach tak,“ přikývl Legolas s úsměvem. Takže to byla Paní ze Zlatého lesa, která ho tak okouzlila. Nebylo se čemu divit – byla hrdá, na ženu nezvykle vysoká a silná, a přece jemná a i na poměry Sličného lidu velice krásná. Legolas sice nemohl mluvit z vlastní zkušenosti, ale trpasličí ženy rozhodně nebyly známé svým půvabem.  
„Tohle loučení mi láme srdce,“ povzdechl si Gimli zasněně, „Už nikdy nespatřím to, co je na světě nejkrásnější. Ach, chlapče, ve srovnání s ní všechno nádherné na tomhle světě bledne…“  
Když Legolas zaslechl to oslovení, musel se v duchu pousmát. Jeho mladá tvář ostatní často zmátla, přestože byl o mnoho set let starší než kdokoli z nich - snad s výjimkou Galadriel nebo Mithrandira.  
„Takže i ty jsi podlehl kouzlům mocné čarodějky ze Zlatého lesa,“ neodpustil si Legolas a ušklíbl se, „Myslel jsem, že víš, že nám elfům se přece nedá věřit.“  
Při těch slovech Gimli ztuhl, jako kdyby se probral ze snu, a začervenal se.  
„Byl jsem hlupák, hochu,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „A mluvil jsem o věcech, o kterých nic nevím. Za to, co jsem řekl na Elrondově radě, se ti omlouvám, Legolasi, tobě i tvému lidu.“  
„Omlouvat se není potřeba,“ odpověděl Legolas a ponořil pádlo do vody, „Ani já jsem o tvém národu nepřemýšlel v dobrém. Oba dva jsme se mýlili, ale jsem rád, že jsem mohl změnit názor.“  
Gimli neodpověděl, jenom tiše přikývl a znova se zadíval někam do dálky po proudu řeky.  
Kdo by byl čekal, že tak pevné a dlouhé přátelství začne právě omluvou?  
  
Legolas měl pravdu, Boromir se opravdu měnil.  
Teď si toho všimli i všichni ostatní. Smíšek a Pipin seděli ve člunu celí nesví a občas si vyměnili znepokojený pohled. Boromir si celou cestu cosi mumlal, ohlížel se za Frodem a s ostatními skoro nemluvil. Když zastavili, téměř nejedl a nespal, vždy se přihlásil na hlídku a pod očima mu začaly vystupovat velké tmavé kruhy.  
Už to bylo pět dní, co opustili Lórien, den se skláněl k večeru a Aragorn rozhodl, že zastaví a počkají do rána. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit zvláštní napětí. Legolas právě rozdělával oheň a Gimli seděl opřený o kmen stromu a pokuřoval dýmku. Smíšek s Pipinem se tiše choulili k sobě. Boromir pomáhal Aragornovi uvázat čluny u břehu a Sam se snažil domlouvat Frodovi.  
„Snězte něco, Pane Frodo,“ nabádal ho.  
„Ne, Same,“ zavrtěl hobit hlavou a pokusil se o slabý úsměv.  
„Za celý den jste nic nesnědl. A ani jste nespal! Nemyslete si, že jsem si toho nevšiml…“  
Zbytek už Legolas neslyšel, zvedl se od ohně a zamířil ke člunům, aby pomohl Aragornovi s Boromirem.  
Vtom si všimnul, jak oba dva nehnutě stojí u břehu a hledí někam proti proudu řeky.  
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se znepokojeně, když přišel blíž. Aragorn neodpověděl, jen kývl směrem ke hladině kousek od místa, kde se utábořili. I ve tmě za bezměsíčné noci bylo jasně vidět, jak se z vody vynořila hubená tmavá silueta a rychle zmizela mezi stromy.  
„Glum…“ zašeptal Legolas a ucítil, jak mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.  
„Sleduje nás už od Morie,“ ozval se Aragorn, „Doufal jsem, že se mu ztratíme na řece, ale je příliš dobrý plavec.“  
„A pokud o nás poví Nepříteli, bude tahle cesta ještě mnohem nebezpečnější,“ zabručel Boromir a otočil se k němu čelem.  
„Pojeďme do Minas Tirith,“ navrhnul, „Je to bezpečnější a ty to víš.“  
„Tím si už nejsem tak docela jistý,“ odpověděl Aragorn tiše. Zdálo se, že to Boromira jenom podráždilo.  
„Elfům jsi uvěřil hned,“ uchechtl se ponuře a kývl bradou směrem k Legolasovi, „Tak proč nedůvěřuješ svým vlastním lidem?“  
Ticho.   
„Ano, lidé jsou slabí a nemají moudrost elfů,“ pokračoval a v pozadí jeho hlasů zaznívala naléhavost, „Ale jsou čestní a odvážní. Proč to nevidíš?“  
Aragorn neodpověděl a ani se mu nepodíval do očí. Obrátil se k odchodu, když ho Boromir chytil za paži.  
„Bojíš se,“ zasyčel a zaleskly se mu oči, „Celý život jsi se bál. Žiješ ve stínu, protože máš strach z toho, co jsi. Z toho, _kdo_ jsi.“  
„Ke tvému městu se s Prstenem nepřiblížím ani na sto mil,“ odsekl Aragorn, vytrhl se z jeho sevření a odešel. Legolas, který do té chvíle tiše stál po jeho boku, se otočil a následoval ho.  
„Měl jsi pravdu,“ zavrtěl Aragorn hlavou, když ho Legolas dohnal, „Něco se děje.“  
  
Společenstvo selhalo a zůstali jen oni tři.  
Beze slova stáli u břehu a sledovali, jak Anduina unáší člun, ve kterém ležel Boromir, chladný a nehybný. K nohám mu složili zbraně padlých nepřátel a do klína zlomený roh. Člun se stále vzdaloval, zmenšoval a pak náhle zmizel. Všude bylo ticho, až na vzdálený řev Rauroských vodopádů. Jako kdyby i příroda truchlila s nimi.  
Nebyl čas ho řádně pohřbít ani nad jeho tělem navršit mohylu z kamení. Tak se rozhodli, že řeka se nejlépe postará, aby jeho tělo nikdo nezneuctil. V Gondoru se však ještě dlouho vyprávělo, že elfí člun proplul jezerem a přes Osgiliath ho Anduina odnesla až k Velkému moři.  
Není to zvláštní? Kvůli prstenům se vedou války a umírají lidé. Dobří lidé. Touha po moci se stala osudnou i Boromirovi. Už nikdy ho nespaří stát za časného rána na hradbách, jak míval ve zvyku. Lidé by se neměli dozvědět, za jakých okolností zemřel. Byl to bojovník a hrdina a tak by se na něj mělo i vzpomínat.  
„Marně ho budou v Minas Tirth vyhlížet z Bílé věže. Společenstvo se rozpadlo. Selhali jsme,“ řekl Aragorn a pak dodal, „ _Já_ jsem selhal, je to moje vina.“  
„Chlapče, neber si na ramena takovou zodpovědnost,“ zavrtěl Gimli hlavou, „Máš na tomhle stejný podíl viny jako my ostatní.“  
„To není pravda,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Gandalf na mě spoléhal, věřil, že výpravu dovedu do cíle. Kdybych to neviděl, omlouvalo by mě to, ale já blázen jsem věděl, že se něco děje. Věděl jsem to a nic jsem neudělal. A teď je Prsten pryč, nemáme tušení, kam Frodo zmizel. Boromir je **mrtvý**. A můžu za to já, jako kdybych ho sám zabil.“  
„Aragorne,“ ozval se Legolas nevěřícně.  
„Co teď máme dělat?“ pokračoval, jako kdyby ho neslyšel a v pozadí jeho hlasu zaznívalo zoufalství, „Kdyby tu byl Gandalf, tak…“  
„Jenže Gandalf tady není,“ okřikl ho Legolas a chytil ho za loket. To Aragorna, zdá se, probralo a otočil se k němu čelem.  
„Ale ty jsi tady. My jsme tady,“ kývl směrem k Raurosu, „Tímhle Boromira zpátky nepřivedeš a ani ho nepomstíš. Jak můžeš něco takového říct?“  
Aragorn mlčel.  
„Ještě není všechno ztraceno,“ dodal Legolas už vlídněji a pustil ho, „A my za tebou půjdeme, ať už nás povedeš kamkoli.“  
Nikdo z nich nepromluvil. Gimli je jen s údivem sledoval. Ještě nikdy neviděl Aragorna tak bezradného a už vůbec si nepamatoval, že by byl Legolas na někoho takhle příkrý. Chvíli si mlčky hleděli do očí, jako kdyby mezi nimi probíhala nějaká domluva beze slov. Nakonec Aragorn přikývl, jako kdyby došel k nějakému rozhodnutí.  
„Takže,“ prolomil napjaté ticho Gimli, „Co bude dál?“  
„Frodův osud už není v našich rukou,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Neselhali jsme – Družina splnila svou úlohu. Tenhle úkol musí Frodo splnit sám.“  
„Ne tak docela,“ ozval se Legolas, který se skláněl nad člunem, ve kterém byly zásoby na cestu. „Chybějí dva batohy, jeden z nich je Samův. Musel jít s ním.“  
„A Smíška s Pipinem unesli skřeti,“ řekl Aragorn. Rozhlédl se kolem. Najít jejich stopu nebude těžké – skřeti za sebou nechávali udusanou, rozrytou zemi.  
„Vyrazíme co nejdřív, nesmíme plýtvat časem,“ dodal, „Nechte tu všechno, co můžete, půjdeme pěšky. Nenecháme je, aby hobity umučili k smrti.“  
V hlavě mu stále zněla ozvěna slibu, který Boromirovi dal těsně před smrtí.  
_Nevím, kolik sil je v mé krvi, ale přísahám, že nenechám Bílé město padnout.  
_  
O mnoho dní později, o mnoho mil dál na severu se nad údolím Imladris snášel soumrak. Studený vítr byl cítit příslibem jara a řeka i vodopády rozvodněné díky tajícím sněhům. Obloha potemněla skrytá za hradbou mraků, bez hvězd a měsíce, které by projasnili noc.  
Elrondův dům byl nezvykle tichý a tmavý – v krbech nehořely ohně, v jeho síních se nehodovalo a nezpívaly písně. S odchodem elfů to místo ztratilo své kouzlo a zůstalo mrtvé, bez života. Už to nebyl přátelský dům, kde jste vždy našli nocleh a bezpečné útočiště. Tyhle dny byly nenávratně pryč.  
V jedné z mnoha opuštěných komnat stála u okna elfí princezna. V matném šeru doslova zářila, bledá a krásná jako osamělá hvězda na noční obloze.  
„Arwen,“ oslovil ji Elrond a tiše k ní přistoupil.  
„Otče.“  
„Je čas.“  
Neodpověděla a hleděla někam ven do noci.  
„Poslední lodě odplouvají z Šedých přístavů,“ naléhal dál, „Jdi, dokud je stále čas.“  
„Rozhodla jsem se,“ zvedla hlavu a otočila se. Podívala se mu do očí a on pochopil, že hledá nějaké ujištění, něco, o co by se mohla opřít.  
„On už se nevrátí, Arwen,“ ozval se po chvíli a zavrtěl hlavou, „Náš věk skončil. Proč tady zůstávat, když nezbývá žádná naděje?“  
„Vždy zbývá nějaká naděje,“ zašeptala a sklopila pohled k zemi.  
Elrond si povzdechl a opřel se o parapet s pohled upřeným z okna. Dlouho nic neříkal, a když nakonec promluvil, jeho hlas zněl chladně a věcně.  
„I kdyby Aragorn tuhle válku přežil, stal se králem a Sauron byl poražen, i přesto budete navždy rozděleni. Ať už mečem nebo pomalým působením času, jednoho dne Aragorn zemře. A pro tebe nebude žádná útěcha, nic, co by ti od té bolesti ulevilo. A nejen to. Budeš sledovat, jak stárne a chátrá, zatímco ty, má dcero, zůstaneš věčně mladá. Budeš sledovat, jak se z nás stávají legendy a přízraky minulosti, sama ve světě lidí, protože kromě tebe nezůstane nikdo, kdo by pamatoval. Takový je osud tvé lásky. Takový osud sis vybrala?“  
Odmlčel se.  
„Nic tady na tebe nečeká,“ dodal nakonec a otočil se k ní čelem, „Jenom smrt.“  
Stála s odvrácenou tváří skrytou za závojem havraních vlasů. Náhle jako by se v ní něco zlomilo. Svěsila hlavu a mezi rty jí unikl sotva slyšitelný vzlyk. Zakryla si ústa dlaní a roztřásla se.  
Elrond k ní beze slova přistoupil a pevně ji objal. Schoulila se mu v náručí a rozplakala se.  
„A na mně ti také nezáleží?“ zašeptal jí do ucha, „Na ničem z toho, co opustíš?“

Těch několik dní, kdy pronásledovali skřety, toho Aragorn moc nenamluvil. Skuruti před nimi měli slušný náskok, který se zvětšoval s každou přestávkou na jídlo a odpočinek. Téměř nezastavovali, běželi přes noc, i když riskovali, že ztratí stopu, což by je stálo další cenný čas.  
Aragorn šel jako první, hnal se dál i přesto, že mu docházel dech a všechno ho bolelo. Naprosto se upnul k záchraně Smíška s Pipinem. To jediné by ulehčilo jeho svědomí – protože tohle všechno byla jeho vina. Mohl udělat víc, mohlo to být jinak. Jak by se mohl stát _králem_ , když neobstál tady?  
Legolas se vždy držel nablízku, cítil v zádech jeho ostražitý pohled. V závěsu za nimi sípal a funěl Gimli, který, přestože by nikoho neměli v bitvě po boku raději, nebyl na přespolní běhy stavěný.  
Aragorn byl rád, že jsou s ním právě oni dva. Arwen pro něj byla vzdáleným přístavem, kam se mohl vrátit, stálá jistota, která tady bude, ať se stane cokoli. Byla cena, pro kterou stálo za to bojovat.  
Ale s Legolasem to bylo jiné. On byl tady, vedle něj, na dosah ruky. Šel za ním, protože mu věřil – to vědomí mu dávalo sílu pokračovat. Viděl v Aragornovi toho člověka, kterým se mohl stát, a on ho odmítal zklamat.  
Arwen byla někdo, pro koho stálo za to zemřít. Ale Legolas byl někdo, koho chtěl mít po boku, až ta chvíle přijde.

  
„Edoras a zlaté síně Meduseldu. Zde přebývá Théoden, král Rohanu.“  
Byla to zvláštní země. Kam až oko dohlédlo se táhla jen travnatá, lehce zvlněná pláň. Na kopci, kde právě stáli, se jim do tváře opíraly poryvy větru, který přinášel vůni sena a deště. Uprostřed údolí pod nimi se zvedal zelený pahorek a na jeho svazích se krčily dřevěné chatrče s doškovými střechami. Na vrcholu se k nebi vypínala kamenná pevnost, nad kterou hrdě vlál praporec Rohirů – bílý kůň v zeleném poli. Stejný znak nesli i jezdci z Éomerovy družiny, které potkaly cestou na západ od Raurosu.  
„Nečekejte vřelé uvítání,“ pravil Gandalf ponuře a pobídl Stínovlase do kroku.  
Rohirové Legolasovi připadali zvláštní. Byli to vysocí, světlovlasí lidé s tvrdými rysy. Když projížděli mezi strohými staveními, všude kolem vládlo znepokojivé ticho. Z pohledů, které se na ně upíraly, se dalo vyčíst jen nepřátelství a strach. Nebyli tu vítáni.  
„Je tu živo jak v márnici,“ zabručel Gimli. Seděl za Legolasem na koni, kterého jim daroval Éomer, a pevně se ho držel kolem pasu. Zvíře nemělo sedlo – elfové jezdili na koních bez postroje.  
Aragorn zamračeně přikývl. Jak stoupali k pevnosti, rozhlížel se kolem – v jeho tváři se zračila směs pocitů, jak se mu vracely vzpomínky. Smutek? Lítost? Jak Edoras vypadal tehdy před lety, když tady byl naposled?  
Když Legolas uvažoval nad vším, co se mu mohlo odehrávat v hlavě, uvědomil si, že svým způsobem zůstanou navždy cizinci. Aragorn větší část svého života procestoval. Viděl místa a věci, které on nikdy nespatří. Legolas si představil, jaké by to bylo sedět u ohně a poslouchat jeho příběhy. Chtěl je slyšet všechny do jednoho. Ale na to tady a teď nebyl čas.  
Vtom si všimnul, jak Aragorn zvedl hlavu a podíval se k pevnosti na vrcholu. Legolas sledoval jeho pohled a pak ji uviděl také.  
Stála na schodech, vysoká a bledá. Dlouhé plavé vlasy a bílé šaty mu nejdřív připomněly Paní Galadriel, ale v obličeji byla velmi mladá, v jeho očích sotva dítě. I na tu dálku Legolas viděl, že má tváře zrudlé pláčem.  
Teď už si jich všimla také. Chvíli je sledovala a pak se otočila a zmizela.  
  
Kdo je ta dívka se dozvěděl ještě toho dne večer, když je Théoden – zbavený Sarumanova prokletí – pozval ke svému stolu, aby s ním povečeřeli.  
Jmenovala se Éowyn, dcera Théodwyn, královy zemřelé sestry. Éomer tedy musel být její bratr. Byla krásná, tím způsobem, jakým jsou krásné smrtelné bytosti. Byla útlá a vysoká, ale zdála se strohá a silná jako z oceli, půvabná a chladná. Opravdu to však bylo spíš děvče než dospělá žena.  
Teď už v její tváři nebylo po pláči ani stopy. Obsluhovala krále a jeho hosty, zatímco Théoden se vyptával Gandalfa. Když Aragornovi podávala čísi s vínem, zarazila se a podívala se mu do očí. Zářivě se usmála a když od ní pohár převzal, Legolasovi neuniklo, že se jí třásly ruce. Aragorn poděkoval, přikývl a úsměv jí oplatil. Když si však všimnul pohledu, který mu elf věnoval, rychle mu úsměv zmizel z tváře.  
Legolas ucítil slabé, sotva znatelné bodnutí žárlivosti, jakkoliv hloupé a nedospělé to bylo. Nepatřil mu, jaké měl právo žárlit? Navíc věděl, že jeho srdce náleží Arwen, a už před delší dobou se s tím smířil. Vlastně byl svým způsobem vděčný. Když jim dvěma nebude nikdy přáno, měl by mít Aragorn manželku, která by ho byla hodna. A to Arwen skutečna byla. Věděl, že nikdo, ani on sám, by si místo po jeho boku nezasloužil víc.  
Jenže šedesát let je dlouhá doba. Kolik takových dívek se na něj usmálo? A kolika z nich úsměv oplatil? Legolas sám sebe přesvědčoval, že je zbytečné o něčem takovém přemýšlet. Ať už se tehdy stalo cokoli, neměl mu to za zlé.  
_Ale co já?_ napadlo ho, _Co pro něj znamenám? Co ke mně cítí?  
_ V tu chvíli mu došlo, že to neví. Ucítil, jak se mu bolestivě svírá hrudník. Jako ozvěna se mu vracela jeho vlastní slova.  
_Nemáš nejmenší tušení, jak moc bych si p_ _ř_ _á_ _l, abych t_ _ě_ _dok_ _á_ _zal nen_ _á_ _vid_ _ě_ _t. Ale já nem_ _ů_ _ž_ _u. To, co k_ _tob_ _ě_ _c_ _í_ _t_ _í_ _m, nen_ _í_ _z_ _áš_ _ť_ _. Je to l_ _á_ _ska.  
_ Zvedl hlavu a zamyšleně se na Aragorn zadíval.  
_Je to láska_.  
  
Théoden dal svolat všechny muže z okolí schopné držet v ruce zbraň a ještě před soumrakem měli vyjet k Helmově žlebu. Dole ve městě slyšeli vyvolávat hlasatele a troubení válečných rohů.  
Aragorn a Legolas dostali od krále darem novou zbroj, ale i kdyby se pro Gimliho našlo brnění na jeho postavu, žádné by se nevyrovnalo oceli trpaslíků kované na Severu pod Horou.  
U brány našli početné vojsko mužů, mladých i starých, všichni připravení v sedle. Většina z nich měla kopí, takže jejich zástup připomínal mladý les. Aragorn jich odhadoval asi tisíc. Když uviděli přicházet svého krále, uvítali ho radostným křikem. Nejspíš to bylo poprvé za mnoho let, co jejich vládce vyšel mezi lidi, a ne jako shrbený stařec, ale jako válečník s plné zbroji s mečem u boku.  
Vyhoupl se do sedla a ostatní následovali jeho příkladu. Gandalf překvapivě hbitě vyskočil Stínovlasovi na hřbet a Gimli jel s jedním jezdcem z Théodenovy družiny.  
Ozval se křik, brána se otevírala. Ještě než se zástup mužů s Gandalfem po králově boku vyhrnul ven, stačil se Aragorn ohlédnout k pevnosti.  
Éowyn stála sama na schodech před palácem. Dívala se na něj, ale to on nevěděl. Sledovala, jak se otočil v sedle, pobídl koně do klusu a splynul s davem.  
  
Slunce se sklánělo k západu, když dorazili k vyježděné cestě několik mil na severozápad od Edorasu. Daleko vpředu a napravo se rýsovala tmavá silueta Mlžných hor. Nebe na východě potemnělo, přicházela noc.  
Aragorn s Legolasem jeli hned v závěsu za králem. Celou cestu ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, a protože s nimi nebyl Gimli, který by napjaté atmosféře aspoň trochu ulehčil, zaražené ticho bylo s každou mílí víc a víc nepříjemné.  
Aragorn už to nevydržel a otočil se k němu. Chystal se něco říct, ale jakmile se na něj podíval, ztratil slova. Ten pohled bral člověku dech. Poslední sluneční paprsky zbarvené do ruda se mu odrážely ve vlasech, které se leskly jako roztavené zlato. Doslova zářil, mezi ostatními muži tady působil téměř nepatřičně.  
Když si všimnul, že ho Aragorn pozoruje, tázavě zvedl obočí.  
„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se. V pozadí jeho hlasu zazníval chlad.  
Aragorn zavrtěl hlavou. „ _Lle naa vanima_ ,“ usmál se.  
Když Legolas zaslechl nečekaný kompliment, lehce se začervenal. Pak však zvážněl a uhnul pohledem. Něco bylo špatně.  
„Legolasi?“  
„A co králova neteř?“ pravil odměřeně. Nedíval se mu do očí.  
Ticho.  
„Éowyn?“  
„Půvabná, že?“ ušklíbl se jedovatě Legolas, „Urozená, mladá, krásná – a ty zlaté vlasy. Líbí se ti plavovlásky?“  
Aragorn se chvíli nezmohl na slovo. Tak tohle ho trápilo? Éowyn. Ano, byla krásná. A mladá. Příliš mladá. Kolik tomu děvčeti mohlo být? Šestnáct roků? Sedmnáct? Pro něj byla téměř dítě.  
„Žárlivost, můj princi?“ zeptal se, ale okamžitě svých slov zalitoval. Legolas se k němu prudce otočil a pohled, který mu věnoval, byl tak chladný, zlý a nepřátelský, až Aragorn nevědomky ucukl.  
„Tak takhle o mně přemýšlíš?“ pravil děsivě tichým hlasem, „To si o mně myslíš?“  
„Legolasi, já–“  
„Jestli žárlím, tak ne kvůli sobě. A ty bys měl myslet na to, že je tady jediná žena, která má místo po tvém boku.“  
Pohled mu sklouzl k Večernici, kterou měl Aragorn na krku. Pak se otočil a zadíval se někam do dálky. Aragorn nic neříkal. Věděl, že tenhle rozhovor je u konce, a Legolas mu stejně neodpoví. Stěna tíživého ticha mezi nimi ještě zhoustla ještě víc než předtím.  
  
Vojsko jelo ještě dlouho potom, co padla noc. Až když tma zhoustla tak, že bylo vidět sotva na pár kroků, konečně zastavili a utábořili se. Rohanští koně byli rychlí a vytrvalí, ale z Edorasu do Helmova žlebu to bylo vzdušnou čarou před sto dvacet mil. Navíc ani netušili, jestli už pevnost neobsadil Saruman.  
Nezapalovali ohně. Noc pozvolna minula. Za úsvitu zatroubily rohy a za hodinu byli opět na cestě.  
Mezitím v Edorasu se všichni, kteří zůstali – nemocní, ženy a děti – připravovali na cestu. Jestli je v údolí stále bezpečno, připojí se ke králi a jeho vojsku. Kdyby Saruman zaútočil, Théoden by Edoras neubránil. Ne s hrstkou bojovníků, kteří mu zůstali, když Éomera vyhnal a většina mužů odešla s ním.  
Na tohle roční období bylo nezvykle horko a dusno, vzduch byl těžký a byl cítit deštěm. Nebe na východě potemnělo, jako kdyby se jim v patách hnala bouře. A daleko na severozápadě se na úpatí Mlžných hor blížila jiná tma, stín, který se plížil z čarodějova údolí.  
Gandalf zpomalil koně a počkal si na Legolase, který jel pár kroků za nimi.  
„Máš bystrý zrak Sličného lidu, Zelený lístku,“ oslovil ho, když se zařadil vedle něj, „Pověz mi, co vidíš před námi a směrem k Železnému pasu.“  
Legolas se jedním ladným pohybem postavil ve třmenech – koně mu mezitím v Edorasu osedlali, přestože to nebylo nutné. Jednou rukou si zastínil oči, druhou držel otěže.  
„Vidím tmu,“ ozval se po chvíli, „A v ní se pohybují zvláštní stíny, ale co jsou zač, ti nepovím. Není to mlha ani mrak. Tohle nepřichází z hor.“  
„A za námi se žene mordorská bouře,“ zamračil se Gandalf, „To bude temná noc.“  
„Počkat,“ řekl Legolas, „Ze západu se k nám něco blíží.“  
Na okamžik se odmlčel a zadíval se do dálky. „Jezdec,“ vydechl nakonec, když se zase posadil, „Nejspíš posel.“  
A opravdu, o něco později k nim dorazil vyčerpaný muž se zprohýbanou přilbou a rozpolceným štítem. Slezl z koně a chvíli stál v předklonu, snažil se popadnout dech.  
„Je tady Éomer?“ promluvil nakonec, „Konečně přicházíte. Jenže pozdě a s malou posilou. Od té doby, co padl Théodred, je zle. Včera nás s těžkými ztrátami zahnali zpátky přes Želíz. V noci nás přepadli znova. Saruman nemá jenom skřety. Přidali se k němu divocí lidé z hor, poštval je proti nám.“  
Odmlčel se, bez dechu. Théoden přikázal jednomu jezdci, aby muži podal měch s vodou. Ten ho vděčně přijal, hltavě se napil a otřel si ústa hřbetem ruky.  
„Erkenbrand ze Západních úvalů stáhl, koho mohl, k pevnosti v Helmově žlebu,“ pokračoval, „Ostatní jsou mrtví. Povězte to Éomerovi. Ať se vrátí do Edorasu, než nás doženou Sarumanovi vlci.“  
Nikdo nic neříkal. Všechny pohledy se upíraly ke králi.  
„Vyjelo poslední vojsko Eorlovců,“ odpověděl Théoden po chvíli, „Bez bitvy se vracet nebudeme. Éomer s námi není. A jestli padne Helmův žleb, Edoras neubráníme. Dejte tomu muži čerstvého koně! Jedeme na pomoc Erkenbrandovi.“  
„Jeď, Théodene,“ přikývl Gandalf, „Já se pokusím dostihnout Éomera, řeknu mu, že jeho král přišel k rozumu. Pokud je to tak, jak říkáš–“  
Kývl bradou k poslovi. „Pak bez něj nemáme šanci pevnost ubránit.“  
Obrátil koně a otočil se k Aragornovi. „Zůstaň po králově boku, dokud se nevrátím,“ řekl mu a poplácal Stínovlase po šíji, „Čekejte mě u Helmových vrat. Sbohem!“  
A vyrazil k východu jako šíp. Bílý plášť za ním vlál jako válečná zástava. Kdyby se západní vítr mohl převtělit do lidské podoby, bezpochyby by vypadal právě takhle.  
  
  
„Aragorne!“  
Legolas se zoufale rozhlédl kolem. Země nasákla černou skřetí krví, ve vzduchu se vznášel pach smrti. Byli teprve v úzkém údolí před ústím Helmova žlebu, když se před nimi ozvalo troubení zvědů, kteří jeli před vojskem. Přiřítil se k nim osamělý jezdec na zpěněném koni a sdělil králi, že jim odřízl cestu voj skřetů na vrrcích a rychle se blíží. Théoden se chystal zavelet ústup, když se troubení a křik ozval i ze zadní části vojska. Byli obklíčeni.  
Stěny údolí naštěstí byly tolik strmé, aby je koně nezvládli. Skřetů nebylo tolik, aby Rohiry porazily v poli, počítali s tím, že královu armádu sevřou z obou stran. Tohle nebyl způsob, kterým bojovali skřeti. Tuhle strategii vymyslel někdo jiný.  
Rohirové vyjeli nad údolí, což jim poskytlo značnou výhodu. Střet byl náhlý, rychlý a krvavý. Někde uprostřed té vřavy a zmatku Legolas zjistil, že se mu Aragorn ztratil z dohledu. Teď už bylo po všem. Severní svah pokrývala mrtvá těla, zem nasákla krví a ve vzduchu cítil smrt.  
„Aragorne!“ zavolal Legolas zoufale. Srdce se mu sevřelo strachy. Ucítil podivné bodnutí v žaludku. Uviděl, jak k němu přes bitevní pole míří Gimli a cestou překračuje mrtvé.  
„Neviděl jsi ho?“ zeptal se. Trpaslík zavrtěl hlavou.  
Legolas se znovu rozhlédl kolem. Vtom si všimnul, že kus od útesu stojí Aragornův kůň. Rozběhl se tím směrem a Gimli ho méně obratně následoval.  
Chytil vyděšené zvíře za uzdu. Něco mu zašeptal do ucha a pohladil ho po šíji.  
„Kde máš jezdce?“ zeptal se spíš sám sebe, když se mu podařilo koně uklidnit. Za jeho zády se ozval přidušený chrapot, který se změnil v hekavý smích. Otočil se a zjistil, že na zemi o kus blíž k okraji útesu leží skřet. Umíral, řezná rána na krku byla na první pohled smrtelná.  
„Je mrtvý,“ zasýpal.  
Legolasovi se na okamžik zastavilo srdce. Poklekl vedle skřeta a sklonil se nad ním.  
„Lžeš,“ procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.  
„Spadl z útesu, elfe,“ uchechtl se skřet, „Je mrtvý!“  
„Lžeš!“  
V návalu vzteku Legolas vytáhl lovecký nůž a vrazil mu ho mezi žebra. Skřet vydal odporný chroptivý zvuk a z otevřeného hrdla mu vytryskl gejzír černé krve.  
_Ne, to nemůže být pravda_.  
A poté si všimnul, že skřet něco svírá v dlani. Když se mu podařilo mu předmět z ruky ztuhlé v posmrtné křeči vypáčit, náhle mu vyschlo v ústech.  
Byla to Večernice.  
_Ne. Takový konec pro něj nebyl předpovězen._  
Když zvedl hlavu, uviděl Gimliho, jak stojí na okraji útesu s pohledem upřeným dolů. Zvedl se a připojil se k němu. Nikde žádná krev, žádné tělo nebo jiný důkaz, že byl opravdu mrtvý.  
Stáli nad útesem, kolem kterého protékala řeka Želíz. Dole nad zpěněnou vodní hladinou vyčnívaly ostré kameny – byl by zázrak, kdyby nespadl na ně.  
„Nasedejte, do soumraku musíme být v údolí,“ zaslechl Théodenův strohý hlas udávat rozkazy, „ _Mrtvé tu nechte_.“  
Legolas pevně sevřel Večernici v ruce, až mu zbělely klouby. Ucítil, jak se mu tvrdý kov zaryl do dlaně. Zavřel oči a v duchu prosil – _Ochraň ho_. Nevěděl, koho o to vlastně žádá, jestli Arwen nebo samotnou Elbereth.  
Otevřel oči. Otočil se a s Gimlim v patách se vydal za králem.  
„Neboj se, příteli,“ ujistil ho Legolas, „Je naživu.“  
Věděl, že o tom spíš přesvědčuje sám sebe.  
  
Je to sen.  
To bylo to první, co si Aragorn uvědomil, když otevřel oči. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem. Poznával to místo – Obří lesy na sever od soutoku Bruinen a Šeravy. Před lety sem chodíval s Elladanem a Elrohirem na lov. Vysoká tráva a kapradiny mu sahaly do půli stehen a ve vzduchu cítil déšť.  
_Ngîl cennin eriel vi menel aduial,_ _glingant sui mîr síliel mae…  
_ Ozvěnou k němu doléhal vzdálený zpěv.  
_Dúr, dúr i fuin naenol mae.  An i ú nathant, an i naun ului_ …  
Otočil se a vydal se za ním. Poznával ten jazyk, i slova mu zněla povědomě, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout, kde už tu píseň slyšel. Měl pocit, že se před ním stromy rozestupují, uhýbají mu z cesty. Celý les působil až nepřirozeně tiše.  
Zpěv ho zavedl k vyšlapané lesní pěšině. Znovu se bezradně rozhlédl kolem a pak ji uviděl. Po cestě se k němu blížil dlouhý zástup elfů doprovázený zvláštním mdlým světlem. Někteří seděli na koních, jiní šli sami, ale všichni ho míjeli, jako kdyby tam vůbec nebyl. Až na Arwen.  
Když se jejich pohledy střetly, zastavila se. Chvíli nehnutě stála, dívala se jeho směrem. Ten pohled byl však podivně prázdný, nezaostřený, jako kdyby ho tak docela neviděla. Smutně se pousmála a znovu pobídla koně do kroku.  
Chtěl něco udělat, rozběhnout se za ní, zavolat její jméno, ale když vykročil jejím směrem, svět kolem zmizel.  
Chvíli se vznášel v beztvaré tmě, když se odněkud z dálky ozval její hlas.  
„Probuď se.“  
Otevřel oči.  
Její tvář se vznášela ani ne stopu nad ním. Natáhl ruku, aby se jí dotkl.  
„ _Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya_ ,“ zašeptala a rozplynula se jako kouř. Nad ním zůstala jen ocelově šedá obloha.  
Věděl, co to znamená. Arwen opustila Imladris a míří k Šedým přístavům. Tam na ni čeká loď, která ji odveze do Valinoru, přes moře, daleko od něj. Do bezpečí. Tak to přece chtěl, ne? Aby žila a byla šťastná. Byla to lež, kterou tak často opakoval, až jí sám uvěřil. Možná byl příliš sobecký na to, aby ji nechal jít. Ale co když je tohle jejich poslední možnost? Co když je tahle válka už předem prohraná a ve Středozemi na ně opravdu čeká jenom smrt?  
Z myšlenek ho vtrhlo, když se mu o tvář otřelo cosi teplého a vlhkého. Polekaně trhnul hlavou.  
„Brego,“ vydechl překvapeně a položil koni ruku na čumák. Převalil se na bok a zasténal – všechno ho bolelo. Ošklivá řezná rána na rameni stále krvácela a oblečení nasáklé vodou ho táhlo k zemi. Nějak se už dostal do sedla a rozhlédl se kolem. Řeka ho nejspíš vyplavila několik mil zpátky po proudu.  
Zatáhl za otěže a pobídl zvíře dopředu.  
Ten kůň by se za ním sám od sebe nevrátil. Aragorn věděl, že ho za ním někdo poslal. A to byla ta myšlenka, která ho držela na živu, která ho nutila jít dál.  
Legolas.  
  
„Už jsou to čtyři dny,“ poukázal Gimli, když uhýbal z cesty muži, který šel proti nim.   
„Ano, já vím,“ přikývl Legolas. _Neuplyne hodina, kdy bych na něj nemyslel._  
Po úzkém kamenném schodišti vystoupali nahoru na hradby. Přípravy na obléhání byly v plném proudu. Před dvěma dny dorazila do Helmově žlebu Éowyn s lidmi, kteří nebyli schopní bojovat – děti, ženy, starci, nemocní. Přinesli z Edorasu jídlo a zásoby, ale bylo jich málo, příliš málo, pokud je čeká obléhání.  
„Znal jsi ho dlouho?“ zeptal se Gimli.  
„Prosím?“  
„Vypadalo to tak. Tehdy na Elrondově radě. Dřív jsem měl pocit, že je mezi vámi nějaká zlá krev. Nějaká stará křivda.“  
Legolas chvíli mlčel. „Bylo to dávno,“ přikývl nakonec.  
„Jak dávno?“  
„Někdy po Bitvě o Osamělou horu.“  
„Jak jste se poznali?“ vyptával se trpaslík dál.  
„Zachránil jsem mu život.“  
Chvíli ani jeden z nich nic neříkal.  
Legolas byl přesvědčený, že o nich Gimli věděl. A pokud ne, tak alespoň něco tušil. Ale nikdy předtím ani potom se neptal, nikdy si svou domněnku neověřil.  
Právě procházeli nad hlavní bránou, když se ze strážnice ozval křik, lomoz řetězů a skřípání pantů. Někdo vjížděl do pevnosti. Legolas si nejdřív myslel, že se jenom vrací hlídka, ale když se podíval dolů z hradeb, překvapeně strnul na místě.  
„Co se děje, chlapče?“ divil se Gimli, který nebyl dost vysoký na to, aby viděl přes cimbuří.  
_Vrátil se._  
Legolas se rozběhl. Cestou vrážel do lidí, slyšel za sebou pohoršené výkřiky a nadávky.  
„Počkej, Legolasi, počkej, co se děje? _Zatracený elf_!“ slyšel, jak za ním volá Gimli, ale to už ho nechal daleko za sebou.  
Nic z toho ho nezajímalo, neohlížel se.  
Konečně doběhl na nádvoří a zastavil se na schodech. Byl tam.  
_Je naživu. Je tady. Vrátil se.  
_ „Aragorne!“  
Právě sesedal z koně, když zaslechl svoje jméno. Překvapeně se otočil.  
„Aragorne,“ vydechl s úlevou Legolas a seběhl ze schodů. Začal se prodírat davem, který se na nádvoří mezitím shromáždil. Lidé se za ním udiveně ohlíželi a sami mu uhýbali z cesty.  
Když se k němu konečně dostal, doslova mu skočil do náruče. Aragorn při tom nečekaném nárazu zlehka klopýtl dozadu. Legolas mu obtočil paže kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu, jako by se bál, že někam zmizí.  
„Jdeš pozdě,“ zašeptal. Aragorn se vysíleně usmál a obejmul ho kolem pasu.  
Cítil ty pohledy, které se na ně upíraly, slyšel šepot kolem nich. Nezajímalo ho to, nic z toho, co se dělo kolem, mu v tu chvíli nepřišlo důležité. Nakonec se lidé začali rozcházet, každý za svými záležitostmi. Legolas se od něj pomalu odtáhl, o krok ustoupil a pořádně si ho prohlédl.  
„Vypadáš příšerně,“ vypravil ze sebe po chvíli. Opravdu – byl špinavý, zpocený, umazaný od bláta a krve. A zraněný, jak si Legolas s úlekem uvědomil.  
Vypadalo to, že ho Aragorn vůbec neslyší. Nic neříkal. Díval se na něj, jako kdyby to byl celý jeho svět. Jako kdyby se náhle celý život srazil v tenhle jediný okamžik. Všechno ostatní splývalo v rozmazanou kulisu.  
Probral se, až když si uvědomil, že ho Legolas vzal za ruku a něco mu vtiskl do dlaně. Celou dobu z něj nespustil oči.  
Když Aragorn uviděl Večernici, náhle mu vyschlo v ústech. Byl přesvědčený, že ji ztratil. Překvapeně se na Legolase podíval a zjistil, že se usmívá. Byl to smutný, povzbudivý úsměv.  
„Kde je? Kde je!“  
Gimli se prodíral davem směrem k nim.  
„Uhněte. Já ho zabiju!“  
Když je uviděl, odmlčel se, aby popadl dech.  
„Ty jsi ten nejšťastnější, nejbezohlednější blázen, jakého znám,“ zavrtěl hlavou a po tváři se mu rozlil široký úsměv.  
„Rád tě vidím, příteli,“ zasmál se Aragorn. Bylo to vůbec poprvé za celou dobu, co promluvil.  
„Kde je král? Musím s ním mluvit.“  
  
  
„Kolik?“ zeptal se Théoden.  
Stáli ve velké síni. Za jiných časů se tady musely pořádat oslavy a hostiny. Byli tady všichni – Éowyn, Háma, Gamling a někteří jezdci z královy družiny.  
„Deset tisíc,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „Možná víc.“  
Přítomní muži si mezi sebou vyměnili zděšené pohledy. Théoden se překvapeně otočil.  
„Deset tisíc?“ zopakoval nevěřícně.  
„Do setmění jsou tady,“ přikývl.  
Král dlouho stál mlčky v zamyšlení, pohled upíral někam do dálky. Nakonec se obrátil ke dveřím a zamířil ven.  
„Jen ať přijdou,“ procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.  
Gamling a Aragorn s Gimlim a Legolasem v patách ho následovali.  Vyšli ven, přes nádvoří a kolem hlavní brány.  
„Ať se všichni muži a chlapci schopní držet zbraň do soumraku připraví na bitvu,“ řekl Gamlingovi, „Ženy a děti odveďte do jeskyní.“  
Bojovník přikývl a odešel splnit rozkaz.  
Théoden se vydal po schodech nahoru na hradby. Ostatní ho následovali. Žlebová zeď byla přes dvacet stop vysoká a široká tak, že po ní mohli vedle sebe projít čtyři muži. Z pevnosti a z nádvoří sem vedly troje schody, ale z druhé strany byla zeď hladká a kameny byly zasazeny tak dovedně, že se ve spárách nemohla zachytit ruka ani noha. Dovnitř jste se mohli dostat jen hlavní bránou, jiná cesta ven nebyla.  
„Zpevníme násep, posílíme bránu,“ prohlásil král, „Dovnitř se nedostanou. Jejich armády se budou tříštit o hradby jako voda. Tuhle pevnost nikdo nikdy nedobil, nepadne ani dnes.“  
Zastavili nad strážnicí.  
„Stáhneme se za zeď,“ pokračoval Théoden, „Máme vodu, máme zásoby i píce pro zvířata. Není to dost na dlouhé obléhání, ale na nějakou dobu to stačit bude. Pole znovu osejeme, domy znovu postavíme, ale tady za těmito zdmi to vydržíme.“  
„Saruman nechce pálit rohanské vesnice, můj pane,“ namítl Aragorn, „Chystá se vás zničit, pozabíjet do posledního dítěte. Jak chceš se třemi sty muži udržet pevnost proti desetitisícové přesile?“  
Král se náhle zastavil. Pomalu se otočil, udělal krok k němu a zpříma se mu podíval do očí.  
„A co chceš, abych dělal?“ zeptal se děsivě tichým hlasem, „Podívej se na mé muže. Bojí se. A jestli tohle bude náš konec, pak to bude konec, na který se bude ještě dlouho vzpomínat.“  
Otočil se a odcházel.  
„Vyšli jezdce,“ navrhl Aragorn, „Musíš požádat o pomoc.“  
„A kdo mi odpoví?“ zamračil se Théoden a kývl směrem k Legolasovi, „Elfové? Trpaslíci? Nemáme takové štěstí na přátele jako ty. Stará spojenectví jsou mrtvá.“  
„Gondor odpoví.“  
„Gondor?“ zvolal král, „Kde byl Gondor, když jsme přišli o Západní úvaly? Kde byl Denethor, když…“  
Odmlčel se a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ne, nikdo nepřijde. Jsme na to sami.“  
  
„Aragorne, musíš si odpočinout,“ naléhal na něj Legolas, když se prodírali davem, který mířil do jeskyní pod pevností. Přípravy pokračovaly, muži nosili trámy, sudy se smolou a šípy. Odněkud se ozíval dětský křik.  
„Měli bychom postavit pár oddílů pod hradby,“ pokračoval Aragorn, jako by ho neslyšel, „Jako podpora lučištníkům nahoře na zdi, budete je potřebovat, až padne brána.“  
„Aragorne.“  
Žádná odpověď.  
„Aragorne, poslouchej mě,“ zopakoval důrazněji Legolas a chytil ho za loket, „Polomrtvý nám jsi k ničemu, nech mě, ať ti ošetřím tu ruku.“  
Aragorn se k němu obrátil čelem a nadechl se k odpovědi.    
„Aragorne!“  
Oba se současně otočili za hlasem. Přes nádvoří k nim pospíchala Éowyn.  
„Chtějí mě poslat do jeskyní s ostatními,“ vysvětlila, když přišla blíž.  
„Někdo se musí postarat o ženy a děti,“ odpověděl.  
Dívka se mu upřeně zadívala do očí a mlčela.  
„Můžu bojovat,“ namítla nakonec. Třásla se. Strachem? Vzteky?  
„Má paní, Théodred je mrtvý a Éomer tu není. Když král padne, budeš to ty, kdo povede tvůj lid. Budeš v bezpečí.“  
„Nech mě stát po tvém boku. Nebo s lučištníky na hradbách.“  
Aragorn se bezradně rozhlédl kolem. „Já o tom nemůžu rozhodovat,“ zavrtěl hlavou. Obešel ji a odcházel. Legolas ho následoval.  
„Proč bych neměla mít právo bránit svůj domov?“ volala za nimi. Aragorn zastavil.  
„Proč bych měla sedět a čekat na smrt, když vy budete bojovat?“ ptala se roztřeseným hlasem, „Muži za tebou půjdou, protože k tobě vzhlíží. Protože v tebe věří.“  
Náhle zmlkla. V očích měla slzy.  
„Protože tě _milují_ ,“ dodala a podívala se na Legolase. Pak sklopila hlavu, tváře jí hořely ponížením.   
„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptala a odešla.  
Aragorn jen bezmocně sledoval, jak se vmísila do davu a ztratila se jim z dohledu.  
_Protože tě milují._  
  
Slunce se sklánělo k obzoru, pomalu ale jistě se přikrádala noc. Rozhostilo se napjaté, neklidné ticho. Z východu a ze severu se blížila hradba černých mraků. Na zdi se právě střídala hlídka. Ze zbrojnice pod pevností se ozýval šum hlasů a řinčení oceli.  
„Sedláci, farmáři, čeledíni,“ rozhlížel se Aragorn a hodnotil posádku Helmova žlebu, „To nejsou žádní vojáci.“  
Vzal do ruky jeden meč, prstem zkusil ostří a položil ho zpátky na hromadu.  
„Většina z nich zažila příliš mnoho zim,“ pokýval hlavou Gimli.  
„Nebo příliš málo,“ přidal se Legolas.  
Měli pravdu. Byl to žalostný pohled. Bělovlasí starci brali do rukou zbraně, které sotva uzvedli, chlapci dostávali kopí dvakrát tak dlouhé jako oni sami. Špatně vycvičení, bídně vyzbrojení, čelící obrovské přesile – to bude dlouhá noc.  
„Podívej se na ně,“ ušklíbl se Legolas, „Jsou úplně vyděšení, vidím jim to na očích.“  
Šum náhle utichl. Všechny pohledy se stočily k němu.  
„Legolasi,“ varoval ho tiše Aragorn.  
„ _Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig?_ “ namítl Legolas a zavrtěl hlavou. **[** **Má jich jít tři sta proti deseti tisícům?** **]**  
„ _Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_ ,“ bezradně pokrčil rameny Aragorn. **[ Tady mají větší šanci se ubránit než v Edorasu.** **]  
** „ _Aragorn_ ,“ zvolal Legolas zoufale, „ _Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_ “ **[ Aragorne, tuhle bitvu nevyhrajeme. Oni tady všichni zemřou.** **]**  
„V tom případě zemřu jako jeden z nich!“  
Legolas polekaně ucouvl.  
Ticho. Nikdo se ani nepohnul, všechny pohledy se upíraly ke dvojici uprostřed zbrojnice. Stáli ani ne půl stopy od sebe, výškový rozdíl mezi nimi náhle mnohem znatelnější. Chvíli to vypadalo, že se Aragorn chystá něco říct. Nakonec jen pevně sevřel rty, otočil se a odešel. Když muži viděli jeho výraz, raději mu uhýbali z cesty.  
Legolas se chtěl rozběhnout za ním, když ho někdo chytil za ruku.  
„Nech ho jít, hochu,“ povzdechl si Gimli, „Nech ho být.“  
Legolas tiše sledoval, jak Aragorn vyběhl po schodech nahoru a zmizel jim z dohledu. Ani jednou se neohlédl.  
„Ano, já vím,“ dodal Legolas tiše sám pro sebe. Chtělo se mu křičet. Cítil, jak se mu bolestivě svírá hrudník.  
„Já vím, že jednoho dne zemřeš jako jeden z nich.“  
  
Padla noc.  
A za tu tmu mohli být jenom vděční. Kdyby muži viděli, jak se k jejich prahu blíží Sarumanovo vojsko, zmocnil by se jich strach. Už bylo pozdě na útěk.  
Gimli stál opřený zády o cimbuří, Legolas seděl nahoře na zídce, hrál si s lukem a vyhlížel do tmy. Slyšel je. Ucho smrtelníka by to nepostřehlo, ale on to slyšel. Dusot blížící se armády a vzdálený řev bouře.  
„Král má pravdu,“ říkal právě Gimli, „Je tady dobrá skála, tahle země má tuhé kosti. Dej mi rok a stovku mých příbuzných a tahle pevnost opravdu _bude_ nedobytná.“  
„Jste zvláštní národ.“  
„Totéž bych mohl říct o tvém lidu. Ale nejsou síně tvého otce taktéž zbudované pod zemí?“  
„Ano,“ přikývl Legolas, „Ale nebývalo to tak vždy. A ani dnes nežijeme pod zemí všichni. Daleko na Severu jsou ještě místa, kam nedosáhl stín.“  
Kolem nich prošla hlídka. Na dláždění dopadly první kapky deště. Legolas schoval luk, aby mu nenavlhla tětiva.  
„Měl bys za ním jít,“ ozval se po chvíli Gimli, „Železo se má kout, dokud je horké, nenech ten svár vychladnout.“  
Ticho.  
„Nevíš, co se dnes v noci stane,“ dodal tišeji, „Tohle může být poslední možnost.“  
„Máš pravdu,“ přikývl Legolas a seskočil ze zídky.  
„Utíkej, nebo tě tam sám dotáhnu,“ pohrozil mu Gimli a usmál se.  
Netrvalo to dlouho, našel ho dole ve zbrojnici. Stál zády ke dveřím, takže ho neviděl přicházet. Legolas chvíli stál a tiše ho pozoroval. Sledoval, jak si přes hlavu přetáhl kroužkovou košili a přes ni koženou vestu. Zauzlovalo se mu šněrování a on potichu zaklel.  
Legolas se pousmál a tiše k němu přistoupil. Položil mu ruku na rameno.  
„Ukaž.“  
Aragorn se překvapeně otočil. Pak spustil ruce podél těla. Sledoval, jak Legolas utahuje šněrování a bere ze stolu opasek. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Když řemen pevně utáhl, o krok ustoupil. Vzal ze stolu meč, podal mu ho jílcem napřed a poprvé za celou dobu se odvážil čelit jeho pohledu.  
„Vždy jsem ti věřil,“ řekl potichu Legolas, „ A šel bych za tebou třeba do samotných plamenů Orodruiny, kdybys mě o to požádal. Omlouvám se. Odpusť mi.“  
Aragorn od něj meč vzal, ale položil ho zpátky na stůl. Místo toho mu obtočil paži kolem pasu, přitáhl si ho k sobě a druhou rukou mu lehce nadzvedl bradu. Takhle zblízka Legolase šimral na tváři jeho dech. „Není co odpouštět,“ zašeptal. Sklonil se a políbil ho, dlouze, jemně, bez té bolestivé naléhavosti jako poprvé.  
Zdálo se, že Legolas měl na to jiný názor. Vjel mu prsty do vlasů a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž. Ucítil, jak Aragorn zalapal po dechu. Zavřel oči, svět kolem přestal existovat. Jen jeho rty, ruce, tlukot srdce a teplo jeho těla. Jen on. Smrděl potem, krví, železem, smrtí a násilím.  
Když se od něj Aragorn odtáhl, oba dva lapali po dechu. Opřel se čelem o to jeho a zhluboka vydechl. Na jeden krátký okamžik bylo všechno v pořádku.  
„Jestli se dnes v noci něco stane,“ začal, ale Legolas ho přerušil.  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „Nestane. Všechno bude v pořádku.“  
„Legolasi, já…“  
„Slibuji.“  
Vtom se ozvalo troubení polnice a oba dva se polekaně otočili ke dveřím. Legolas se zmateně zamračil.  
„To není skřetí roh.“

Aragorn s Legolasem doběhli na místo právě ve chvíli, kdy se hlavní brána se zaduněním zavřela. Aragornovi ten pohled vyrazil dech. Na nádvoří stálo sešikovaných pět desítek lučištníků a stejný počet kopiníků. Lesklá zbroj a šedé lórienské pláště jim ihned prozradily, o koho se jedná.  
Začínali se sem sbíhat muži z celé pevnosti. Nejdřív všichni stáli oněmělí úžasem. Po chvíli se odněkud ozval úlevný smích a jásot, když si uvědomili, že před nimi nestojí nepřítel. Spustili ruce ze zbraní a s úsměvem se rozhlíželi po ostatních. Přišla pomoc.  
„Haldire!“ vykřikl Legolas, když uviděl, kdo v čele příchozího oddílu stojí. S Aragornem seběhli ze schodů.  
Tehdy dorazil Théoden s Gamlingem a Hámou v patách, teď už všichni v plné zbroji.  
„Jak je to možné?“ zamumlal s úžasem král.  
Haldir se k němu otočil, položil ruku na hruď a uklonil se v tradičním elfském pozdravu.  
„Přináším pozdravy od Elronda z Roklinky.“

  
Théoden s Gamlingem se postavili na zdi nad hlavní bránou. Aragorn velel pěchotě s kopiníky pod hradbami. Haldir stál nahoře na zdi s lučištníky z Lórienu, mezi kterými byl i Legolas s Gimlim. Trpaslík trval na tom, že s elfem zůstane. Když se ho Aragorn zeptal na důvod, Gimli odpověděl, že se to týká nějaké „hry“. Dál se neptal. Za pár hodin se tady rozpoutá hotové peklo a ti dva blázni se sází, který zabije víc skřetů.    
Aragorn právě mířil na hradby za Haldirem. Nádvoří bylo vylidněné, všechny oddíly už čekaly na místech.  Zablesklo se a vzápětí se ozvalo hřmění. Spustil se déšť a kapky bubnovaly do dláždění. I z dálky jste mohli slyšet řev blížící se armády, který každou mílí zesiloval jako dunění laviny.  
Zahnul za roh a chtěl se vydat nahoru po schodech, když ho někdo chytil za paži a stáhl do výklenku vedle brány. Bylo to tak rychlé a nečekané, že nestačil ani vykřiknout. Ruka mu instinktivně vystřelila k jílci meče. Pak si uvědomil, kdo před ním stojí a s úlevou vydechl.  
„ _Legolasi, při všech Valar_. Co tady děláš?“  
„A neměl bys ty velet svému oddílu?“ ušklíbl se Legolas. Neměl na sobě plášť, uprostřed bitvy by mu jen překážel a před hustým deštěm stejně neochrání. V druhé ruce držel připravený luk.  
„Já–“ začal Aragorn, ale nestihl větu dokončit. Legolas ho bez varování chytil za límec a stáhl ho k sobě. Ten polibek byl krátký a rozhodně ne něžný. Měl pocit, že mu z plic vyrazil všechen vzduch.  Bylo to jako nadechnout se ohně.  
Když se Legolas odtáhl, stále mu na rtech pohrával zlomyslný úsměv. Oči se mu zaleskly.  
„Odvahu, příteli,“ zašeptal, „Bude to dlouhá noc.“  
Aragorn neodpověděl, zhypnotizovaný jeho upřeným pohledem.  
„Opovaž se nechat zabít,“ dodal Legolas výhružně, „Jednou to stačilo. Já si tě potom najdu. _Quel marth_ , _a'maelamin_.“  
S tím ho pustil, otočil se a zmizel jako stín.

  
Válka není taková, jakou ji znáte z písní a oslavných eposů. V bitvě nenajdete slávu, hrdinství, není na ní nic vznešeného nebo hodného obdivu. Básníci vám lhali. Bitvy jsou krev, křik a hory mrtvol. Bitvy jsou zmatek, strach, vdovy a osiřelé děti. Válku nemůžete vyhrát. Můžete ji jen přežít. Když tam stojíte, není to o králích a královnách, bojujete o svůj holý život.  
„Elfe!“ zařval Gimli nahoře na zdi, „Mám jich pět!“  
„Dvanáct!“ odpověděl Legolas .  
Ani uprostřed bitevní vřavy se nestalo, že by minul cíl. Ještě než jeho nepřítel padl mrtvý k zemi, stihl vystřelit několik dalších šípů. Když odložil luk, vytáhl dva dlouhé lovecké nože, které nosil na zádech vedle toulce.  
„Dvacet!“  
Usmíval se.  
Oči se mu leskly vzrušením, divokou zvířecí radostí z boje. Pohyboval se s jistotou a lehkostí, kterou získáte jen dlouhými roky procvičování. Nezadýchal se, nezakopl, nezaváhal. S chladným sebeovládáním a elegancí kolem sebe šířil zkázu. Bylo to jako dívat se do slunce. Nebo sledovat lesní požár. Nádherné a děsivé.  
Ano, byl krásný. Ale Aragorn si uvědomil, že se nikdy nespletl víc, než když si myslel, že je Legolas nevinný. Nebylo jednoduché mu rozumět. Byl plný kontrastů, umělecké dílo, hra světel a stínů.  
Navždy pro něj zůstane cizincem, záhadou za modrýma očima, které na něj hledí z jiného světa. Zažil a viděl věci, které Aragorn nikdy nespatří. Žil předtím, než se on narodil, a bude tady ještě dlouho po něm.  
Jak mohl Legolas milovat někoho, jako byl on?

 

Přes cimbuří létaly šípy jako déšť. Hlavní bránou dovnitř vtrhla nepřátelská armáda, první okruh hradeb obsadili skřeti. Každého, kdo nestihl utéct, na místě zabili nebo hodili přes zeď.  
A teď, sotva hodinu před svítáním padla i druhá brána. Na nádvoří proudily zástupy nepřátel.  
„Stáhněte se!“ křičel někdo, „Stáhněte se dovnitř! Dobyli pevnost!“  
Každý, kdo mohl, se snažil dostat nahoru k Hlásce do relativního bezpečí. Aragorn zůstal dole u paty schodiště, oháněl se mečem a držel skuruty zpátky.  
„Kdo to stihl, je uvnitř, Aragorne!“ křičel za ním Legolas, „Pojď zpátky!“  
Stál nad schody, v rukou držel luk. Každého, kdo se k Aragornovi pokusil přiblížit, zabil dobře mířený šíp v hrudi. Skřeti mezitím s jekotem proudili dovnitř, valili se přes hradby jako nezastavitelná černá vlna. Aragorn se otočil a s Legolasem v patách doběhli ke dveřím, které se za nimi rychle zabouchly.  
Zabarikádovali se ve velké hale. Nastal zmatek, velitelé byli mrtví a zůstalo tu ani ne třicet mužů. Všechno, co v síni našli – lavice, stoly, křesla – stavěli před dveře, které se otřásaly pod údery beranidla. Nepřítel se začal dobývat dovnitř.  
Aragorn se bezmocně rozhlédl kolem.  
„Kde je Gimli?“ zeptal se.  
„Netuším,“ zavrtěl hlavou Legolas, „Naposled jsem ho viděl nahoře na zdi.“  
Dveře zapraskaly.  
„Je to zlé,“ zamumlal Aragorn.  
Théoden stál zády k nim na druhé straně haly. Nepohnul se, neřekl ani slovo, nevydal žádný rozkaz. Vedle stál Gamling a marně na něj naléhal. Vtom Théoden promluvil.  
„Je konec.“  
Muži náhle ztichli a podívali se na svého krále. Pomalu se otočil. Byl bledý jako smrt. Z nádvoří sem doléhal řev nepřátel.  
„Je konec,“ zopakoval, „Nemá to cenu, už teď jsme všichni mrtví.“  
Aragorn ucítil, jak se v něm vzedmul vztek. Rázně vykročil směrem k Théodenovi.  
„Říkal jsi, že tahle pevnost dnes v noci nepadne,“ vykřikl, „A tví lidé ještě nejsou mrtví! Bojují. Umírají!“  
Théoden neodpověděl. Z jeho výrazu se nedalo nic vyčíst.  
„A co ženy a děti?“ otočil se Aragorn ke Gamlingovi, „Není ještě nějaká cesta, kterou by se dostali ven z jeskyní?“  
Gamling mlčel.  
„Tak je tady nějaká cesta?!“  
„Je tu jeden tunel,“ odpověděl nakonec, „Vede do hor. Ale nestihli by to.“  
Dveře zapraštěly při obzvlášť silném úderu. Aragorn chytil za rameno jednoho bojovníka z královy družiny.  
„Jdi do jeskyní,“ řekl, „Ať se připraví na odchod.“  
Muž přikývl a odběhl. Aragorn se otočil k Hámovi.  
„Dole ve zbrojnici a v kasárnách se zabarikádovalo pár vojáků. Přiveď je sem.“  
Vydal několik dalších rozkazů a muži ho bez zaváhání poslouchali. Zatarasili vstup, ale bylo jasné, že dveře už dlouho nevydrží.  
„Je jich příliš mnoho,“ namítl Théoden, „Nemáme šanci. Co zmůžeme proti takové přesile?“  
„Můžeme bojovat,“ odpověděl Aragorn, „A ty jsi králem Rohanu. Budeš se tu krčit a čekat na smrt, zatímco tví muži budou umírat?“  
Bylo to troufalé a v jiné chvíli by to byli považovali za urážku. Ale teď? Teď už na tom nezáleželo.  
Aragorn k němu přišel blíž a podíval se mu zpříma do očí.  
„Pojď se mnou. Jednou naposled. Pojď se mnou na smrt.“  
Théoden se zamračil. Všechny pohledy se upíraly jejich směrem.  
„Říkal jsi,“ pokračoval Aragorn pevným hlasem, „Že jestli tohle bude náš konec, pak to bude konec, na který budou ještě dlouho vzpomínat.“  
Král mlčel. Dveře se otřásaly a sténaly pod údery beranidla. Tehdy dorazil Háma s vojáky z kasárny. Nebylo jich víc než tucet. O chvíli později přiběhl udýchaný Gamling. Nikdo nic neříkal.  
„Půjdu s tebou,“ přikývl nakonec Théoden a napřímil se, „Naposled s tebou pozvednu meč. A věz, Aragorne, že bys byl lepším králem, než jsem kdy byl já.“  
Jak řekl, i udělal. Tasil a pevně sevřel jílec oběma rukama. Ostatní se přidali, sevřeli meče, kopí a sekery a postavili se čelem ke vchodu.  
Dveře zapraštěly.  
Jednou. Dvakrát.  
Vzduchem se rozlétly třísky. Skřeti se s řevem hrnuli dovnitř.  
„Za krále!“

Bylo po všem.  
Teď přišel čas ošetřit zraněné, spočítat a pohřbít mrtvé. Ženy hledaly své muže a syny. Mrtvoly skřetů naházeli přes hradby a nosili na velké hromady, aby je spálili. Ten zápach byl strašný, nasládlý smrad tlejícího masa, který se s hustým černým kouřem linul k obloze.  
Bez Éomera a jeho jezdců by to možná byla jejich těla, která teď hoří na hranici.  
Po bitvě našli Gimliho, jak sedí na nádvoří na hromadě mrtvol a čistí sekeru. Teď všichni tři stáli nahoře na zdi a Legolas s Gimlim probírali, co se v noci stalo. Zjistili, že když nepřítel vtrhnul do pevnosti, trpaslík se probil dolů do jeskyní, právě když se lidé začali připravovat na odchod.  
„Jeskyně, říkají,“ stěžoval si Gimli, „Díry, kam se utíkají schovat a kde skladují obilí. Sluje tady v Helmově žlebu jsou nádherné. Kdyby o tom na severu věděli, mí příbuzní by platili zlatem, aby se sem mohli podívat.“  
„Zaplatil bych ti, abys mě z toho vynechal,“ ušklíbl se Legolas, „A dal bych dvojnásob, abys mě pustil ven.“  
Aragorn s úsměvem poslouchal, jak se trpaslík s elfem začali dohadovat. Vlastně byl zázrak, že spolu ti dva tak dobře vycházeli. Za tu dobu se z nich stali nerozluční přátelé. I když se stále hádali a nepřestávali si jeden z druhého utahovat, už v tom nebyla ta nevraživost jako dřív.  
„Jednou,“ ozval se Gimli, „Až tohle všechno skončí, se tam podíváme spolu a ty mi dáš za pravdu.“  
Legolas se zasmál a Aragornovi to připadalo jako ten nejpříjemnější zvuk za celou dobu tady.  
„Dobře,“ přikývl s úsměvem Legolas, „Až to jednou všechno skončí.“  
Vyšlo slunce a každý se rozešli za svými záležitostmi. Aragorn chodil mezi lidmi, pomáhal, kde mohl, ošetřoval zraněné, občas někoho utěšoval, zatímco jim ovazoval rány. Legolas ho zpovzdálí sledoval a náhle si uvědomil, jak moc se Aragorn změnil. S jakou lehkostí se dokázal vžít do role velitele, jako kdyby to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. Muži si ho vážili a lidé ho měli rádi. Když vešel, ohlíželi se jeho směrem. Když mluvil, poslouchali. Vypadalo to, že jeho samotného překvapuje, jakou autoritu v něm ostatní vidí.  
Vychovali ho elfové, takže mezi svými lidmi byl vždy svým způsobem cizincem. Až teď se začal stávat jedním z nich a Legolas cítil, jak se mu pomalu začíná vzdalovat. Ale když ho tak sledoval, necítil žádnou lítost.  
Protože Théoden měl pravdu. Až Aragorn jednoho dne usedne na trůn, bude tím nejlepším králem, v jakého mohli lidé doufat.  
  
„Jak jsi mě našel?“  
„Celý den ses nezastavil,“ odpověděl Legolas, „Když ses večer neukázal ve velké síni, měl jsem o tebe starost.“  
Stáli nahoře na velké Hlásce. Byla už noc a poprvé za celou dobu vyšly hvězdy. Z pevnosti pod nimi se linul tlumený šum hlasů a světlo.  
Když Aragorn neodpověděl, Legolas přistoupil blíž a opřel se o zeď vedle něj. Do zad ho zastudil chladný kámen. Chtěl něco říct, ale pak uviděl, že Aragorn v ruce drží Večernici. Ihned mu došlo, jakým směrem se jeho myšlenky ubírají.  
„Odešla na Západ,“ zašeptal Aragorn s pohledem upřeným někam do dálky, „Je pryč.“  
Legolas nic neříkal.  
_Nevzdal bych se tě tak snadno, kdybys patřil mně_ , pomyslel si, ale neměl tolik odvahy, aby tu myšlenku vyslovil nahlas. Místo toho ho mlčky vzal kolem ramen a na okamžik ho držel. Když Arwen odešla, neopustila jen jeho. Její odchod znamenal, že už nezbývá žádná naděje. Věk elfů skončil a svět, jak ho znali, zmizí.  
„Měl by sis odpočinout,“ ozval se po chvíli.  
Aragorn tiše přikývl a pevně sevřel Večernici v dlani. Nechal Legolase, aby ho vzal za ruku a vedl ho dolů po schodech a přes nádvoří. Za celou dobu nikoho nepotkali, všichni zůstali nahoře ve velké síni. Jediné hlídky stály nahoře na hradbách a u hlavní brány.  
Legolas ho zavedl k prázdné strážnici u kasáren. Byla to špinavá, stroze vybavená malá místnost bez oken. V krbu praskal oheň. Ve vzdálenějším rohu stála nízká postel a vedle ní vědro s vodou. Na otlučeném dřevěném stole ležela hromada obvazů a rozbitá lucerna plná rozteklého vosku, kterou tu nejspíš nechali vojáci.  
Legolas za nimi potichu zavřel dveře a zavedl ho k posteli. Naznačil mu, aby se posadil a Aragorn bez ptaní poslechl. Ale když před ním Legolas poklekl a začal mu rozepínat tuniku, ztěžka polkl a chytil ho za ruce.  
„To není dobrý nápad,“ varoval ho tiše.  
„Aragorne,“ povzdechl si unaveně Legolas a podíval se mu do očí, „Kdybych chtěl _tohle_ , řeknu si o to jinak.“  
Chvíli se ani jeden z nich nepohnul. Nakonec ho Aragorn nechal, ať mu rozepne opasek, svlékne mu tuniku i lehkou lněnou halenu pod ní. Na holé kůži ho zastudil chladný vzduch. Byl opálený z dlouhých cest na jih a tělo měl plné jizev – některé staré a bílé, ale k většině z nich přišel v poslední bitvě a byly stále čerstvé a špatné ošetřené.  
Legolas sáhl do vědra a vytáhl vodou nasáklý hadr, který pečlivě vyždímal. Omyl mu ramena, záda a paže. Rány opatrně vyčistil a ovázal.  
„Co se bude dít dál?“ zeptal se, když skončil. Aragorn se začal znovu oblékat.  
„Théoden chce jet do Železného pasu,“ odpověděl, „Až se dohodnou s čarodějem, vrátíme se do Edorasu.“  
„A potom?“  
„Netuším,“ zavrtěl hlavou Aragorn. Chtěl se postavit, když vtom mu Legolas položil ruku na hrudník a zatlačil ho zpátky na postel.   
„Ty zůstaneš tady,“ oznámil mu způsobem, kterým se mluví s malými dětmi. A Aragorn musel v duchu uznat, že ve srovnání s ním opravdu dítě byl.  
„Odpočiň si,“ dodal Legolas tišeji a posadil se na kraj postele, „Spi.“  
„Ty bys měl taky.“  
„Elfové nepotřebují spát,“ zašeptal, „Procházíme se pod hvězdami a sníme s otevřenýma očima.“  
Pohladil ho po tváři a vstal, připravený k odchodu., když ho Aragorn zadržel.  
„Zůstaň tady.“  
„Ne.“  
„Co kdybych ti to dal jako rozkaz?“ zkusil to napůl vážně.  
Legolas se otočil a smutně se pousmál.  
„Ale ty ještě nejsi králem, Aragorne.“

Bylo to asi hodinu před svítáním, v té době, kdy je všude ticho, jako by svět se zatajeným dechem očekával příchod nového dne.  
Velká síň zela prázdnotou, na zemi se povalovaly trosky, které nestihli odklidit, a rozmlácenými dveřmi profukoval studený vítr. V krbu doutnaly poslední vyhasínající uhlíky. Legolas seděl na schodech před trůnem, zády se opíral o jeden z pilířů a vyhlížel z okna. Sledoval, jak obloha od východu postupně bledne z černé na temně modrou a hvězdy jedna po druhé zhasínají. Skončila noc, ale ještě nezačal další den. Na krátký okamžik se čas zdánlivě zastavil.  
Svět se změnil. Cítil to ve vzduchu a ve vodě, slyšel, jak o tom šeptají stromy. Země sténala a on jen tiše seděl a poslouchal. Přemýšlel. Vzpomínal. Ten pocit bezmoci ho stále víc ubíjel.  
Tolik smrti, tolik bolesti a promrhaných životů. A k čemu?  Tuhle válku neměli šanci vyhrát silou. Všechno záleželo jen na Frodovi a o něm už neslyšeli celé měsíce. Co když se mu nepodaří Prsten zničit? Co když ho zajme Nepřítel? Možná už se to stalo a oni nemají, jak to zjistit.  
_Právě jsme vyhráli bitvu_. Ale za jakou cenu? Jestli se Jeden dostane do rukou svému pánovi, tyhle oběti budou zbytečné.  
Bylo pro něj těžké pochopit smrt. Na poměry elfů byl stále vcelku mladý a nestrávil tolik času mezi lidmi. Teprve teď jejich světu začínal rozumět. Smrt ho náhle obklopila ze všech stran a zahltila jeho smysly. Stále slyšel ženy volat své syny a muže. Stál na hradbách a sledoval, jak se slétají vrány. Když pálili mrtvé, oblečení i vlasy mu nasákly kouřem a on měl pocit, že i kdyby si sedřel kůži do krve, stejně se toho zápachu nezbaví.  
Když se Aragorn ztratil, poznal ten pocit bolestné prázdnoty, který provází ztrátu. Hluboko uvnitř tomu ale nevěřil, nechtěl tomu věřit.  
_Smrtelník by takový pád nemohl přežít_ , pomyslel si Legolas, _Ale on přece jen není tak docela obyčejný muž_.  
Neměl dar jasnozřivosti jako Elrond nebo Arwen, ale věděl, že tohle _nebyl_ jeho osud. Jednoho dne se Aragorn stane králem, jak bylo předpovězeno.  
Legolas se roztřeseně nadechl a zavřel oči. Bylo tak snadné ho milovat. I když jen jako jeden z mnoha. Kolik dívek se na něj usmálo jako Éowyn? Kolika z nich ten úsměv oplatil? Aragorn mu nikdy neřekl, že ho miluje, skoro jako kdyby se bál, že se tím k něčemu zaváže, že dá slib, který nebude schopný dodržet.  
_Kdo jsme?_  
_Přátelé? Ano, nepochybně.  
Bratři? Chcete-li.  
Spolubojovníci? Jistě.  
Milenci? Ne. Ano?_  
A to ho mátlo nejvíc. Kdyby ho Aragorn bral jen jako rozptýlení na cestách, už dávno by si od něj vzal, co chtěl. Jenže to vůbec nevypadalo, že o něco takového usiluje. Dotýkal se ho jen opatrně, s jakousi tichou úctou, jako kdyby se bál, kam až může zajít. Možná i chtěl víc, ale stále myslel na slib, který dal Večernici, i když ho dávno opustila.  
Legolas otevřel oči a s povzdechem se zvedl, přešel k oknu a unaveně se opřel o parapet. Na tváři ho zašimraly první sluneční paprsky. Sledoval, jak se obloha pomalu barví z indigové do blankytně modré a postupně bledne. Zhluboka vydechl a opřel se čelem o studené sklo.  
_Kdo jsme?  
  
_ Bylo to někdy nad ránem, když zaslechl klepnutí dveří a tiché, sotva slyšitelné kroky. Příchozí se usadil na kraji postele a Aragorn ucítil na tváři dotek, suchý a příjemně chladivý.  
„Probuď se.“  
Aragorn nespokojeně zamručel a převalil se na bok. Po chvíli omámeně otevřel oči. Legolas se skláněl nad ním, tváře a špičky uší měl zarudlé zimou – teprve začínalo jaro a k ránu občas mrzlo. Aragorn si matně uvědomil, že má na sobě cestovní plášť a jezdecké boty. Nejspíš budou zanedlouho vyrážet.  
„Vstávej, už je čas,“ pousmál se elf a odhrnul mu z čela pramen vlasů.  
Ještě v polospánku ho Aragorn vzal za zápěstí a políbil ho na hřbet ruky. Zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl.  
„Zůstaň tu chvíli,“ zamumlal rozespale, „Vždyť teprve svítá.“  
„Mithrandir s králem chtěli vyrážet brzy, do Železného pasu je to dlouhá cesta,“ namítl Legolas, ale neodtáhl se.  
„Král bude muset počkat,“ zamumlal Aragorn nepřítomně, jako kdyby znova usínal.  
 Na chvíli bylo ticho. „Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ ozval se Legolas. V pozadí jeho hlasu zaznívala neurčitá naléhavost. Nechtěl o tom mluvit teď, ale netušil, kdy budou mít další příležitost, a už nechtěl dál čekat.  
„Poslouchám.“  
Nic.  
„Ano?“ zopakoval Aragorn, když elf dlouho nic neříkal.  
Legolas dál mlčel. Přemýšlel, jak tu otázku podat, aby nevyzněla hrubě.  
_Tak se zeptej. Zavři oči a skoč._  
„Lehával jsi někdy s paní Arwen?“  
Aragorn se prudce posadil. Tohle nečekal. Legolas se k němu otočil čelem, modré oči studené jako kusy ledu _. Tak chladný a tak krásný, jako časné jarní jitro, které si hýčká chlad zimy_. Chvíli ani jeden z nich nepromluvil.  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl Aragorn hlavou a vstal. Zvedl ze země plášť, holiny, opasek s mečem a začal se oblékat.  
„A co jiné ženy? Hodně jsi cestoval.“  
Ticho.  
„Muži?“  
„Legolasi!“ zvolal nevěřícně. Elf seděl na kraji postele, prázdný, nečitelný výraz jako jedna z překrásných soch v Imladris.  
„Proč tě to vůbec zajímá?“ odsekl Aragorn, „Co si mám myslet _já_? Jsi na světě stovky, možná tisíce let. S touhle tváří jsi musel mít tucty milenců.“  
Legolas ho chvíli zaujatě sledoval. „Ty to nevíš,“ usoudil po chvíli.  
„Co?“  
„Elfové milují jenom jednou,“ povzdechl si a postavil se, „A když ten, koho milují, zemře, truchlíme tak dlouho, dokud nevybledneme a nezůstanou z nás jenom stíny.“  
Odmlčel se.  
„Ale srdce lidí jsou nestálá,“ dodal, „Nezajímá mě, kolik jsi na cestách potkal hezkých děveček nebo povolných hostinských.“  
„Tak proč se ptáš?“  
„Protože chci vědět, jakou cenu mám pro tebe já. Chci vědět, co ode mě chceš.“  
Aragorn se překvapeně otočil.  
„Nechci od tebe nic víc, než mi ty sám dáš,“ dostal ze sebe po chvíli a cítil, že rudne ve tváři. _Co od tebe chci? To ty se mi vrháš do náruče a pak ode mě utíkáš._  
„A já ti dám jen to, o co požádáš,“ pokrčil Legolas rameny a vykročil ke dveřím, „Přijď za mnou, až v tom budeš mít jasno.“  
  
O tom, co se stalo v Železném pasu a o osudu čaroděje už psali jiní. Jak bylo řečeno na začátku, já vyprávím příběh docela jedinečný. Vyprávím vám o tom, co se stalo za oponou. Věci, o kterých jste neměli slyšet.  
Vrátili se do Edorasu a druhý den večer se slavilo. Na truchlení nebyl čas ani dobrá doba. Mezi padlými byli starci a sotva dorostlí chlapci, mimo jiné i Hámův syn. A také Haldir. Když se to Legolas dozvěděl, chvíli jen stál, s pohledem upřeným do země, tvář nehybná a bledá. Nebyl u toho, když se to stalo – zjistil to až, když uviděl na nádvoří jeho tělo. Nakonec se otočil a zmizel. Člověk by si mohl myslet, že je mu to docela lhostejné. Ale Aragorn ho znal a když sledoval, jak odchází, napadlo ho, že přesně takový je zármutek elfů – tichý, chladný, a přitom hluboký a věčný. Žádné slzy, žádný křik. Jen ohlušující mlčení.  
Poté, co Aragorn nahlédl do Palantíru, začaly přicházet sny. Budil se uprostřed noci s němým křikem na rtech, zpocený a udýchaný. Někdy celé hodiny bloudil tichými chodbami Meduseldu, snažil se zapomenout a uklidnit srdce, které mu div nevyskočilo z hrudi.  
A právě jednou takhle těsně před svítáním našel Legolase, jak sedí na schodech pod pevností. _Procházíme se pod hvězdami a sníme s otevřenýma očima_. Ve světle pochodní byl ještě víc bledý než za dne, ale ne tím nezdravým způsobem jako nemocní a slabí. Spíš připomínal bílý mramor bez jediného kazu opracovaný rukou nejzručnějšího mistra. Musel ho slyšet přicházet, ale neotočil se. Aragorn se beze slova posadil vedle něj a trochu se otřásl zimou. Touhle dobou na jaře ještě občas mrzlo. Chladný vzduch mu ale pročistil hlavu a noční můry mu před očima trochu vybledly.  
„Hvězdy zmizely,“ ozval se Legolas, „Něco se děje na východě.“  
Aragorn vzhlédl a přikývl. _Kam zmizela Večernice?_  
„Co tvoje sny?“ obrátil se k němu Legolas.  
„Vrací se,“ povzdechl si a promnul si oči.  
„Co jsi viděl?“  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
„Města,“ řekl nakonec, „Srovnaná se zemí. Nepřátelské šiky táhnoucí se až k obzoru, Bílý strom v plamenech. Hory mrtvol a dým nad Orodruinou. Viděl jsem, jak tvůj les lehl popelem.“  
Legolas mlčel.  
„A viděl jsem tebe,“ dodal. Viděl ho, jak sedí uprostřed bojiště a sklání se nad Gimlim, který tam leží mrtvý jako řada dalších. Neměl to srdce říkat to nahlas. Po chvíli ucítil, jak ho Legolas vzal za ruku a krátce stiskl, jako kdyby se ho snažil nějak povzbudit, ale bylo vidět, že i jemu to dělá starosti.  
„Jsou to jen sny,“ zavrtěl hlavou, ale neznělo to přesvědčivě, „Časem zmizí. Všichni jsme viděli strašné věci. Jsou takoví, kteří nahlédli do Palantíru a dočista se zbláznili. Jsem rád, že jediné, co tě trápí, jsou zlé sny.“  
 Odmlčel se.  
„Gondor nepotřebuje dalšího šíleného krále,“ dodal potichu a podíval se na jejich spojené ruce. Dlouhé štíhlé prsty lučištníka a mozolnaté dlaně člověka, který je zvyklý svírat rukojeť meče. Byly opálené, odřené a plné bílých jizev, na dotek suché a příjemně teplé.  
_Ruce krále jsou ruce uzdravitele_ , říkávalo se v Bílém městě.  
Na levém ukazováčku si všimnul prstenu. Byl mu povědomý, i když netušil proč nebo odkud. Stříbro bylo zašlé a skoro černé, ale i tak rozeznal dva propletené hady se smaragdovýma očima.  
„Barahirův prsten,“ vysvětlil Aragorn a pustil jeho ruku. Stáhl šperk z prstu a podržel ho na světle. „Elrond mi ho kdysi daroval s úlomky Narsilu. Chtěl jsem ho dát Arwen, když jsem ho žádal o její ruku.“  
„A on odmítl,“ odtušil Legolas. Aragorn přikývl.    
„Alespoň do doby, než budu sedět na trůnu,“ povzdechl si a nasadil si prsten zpátky, „Teď už z ní královnu nikdy neudělám.“  
„Proč myslíš?“  
„Je pryč, odešla.“  
Legolas chvíli mlčel. „Ne,“ řekl nakonec., „Neodešla.“  
„Proč myslíš?“  
„Miluje tě? Opravdu?“  
„Věřím tomu,“ odpověděl potichu, „Ano.“  
„Nemohla by odejít, nedokázala by to. Bez tebe to nemá smysl.“  
Aragorn se unaveně pousmál. „Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?“ zavrtěl hlavou.  
Legolas mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. Na chvíli měl pocit, že ohluchne z řevu všeho, co se oba dva báli říct.  
„Protože já bych to taky nedokázal.“  
  
Říkají, že je lepší prudce shořet než pomalu rezivět.  
Byl by raději, kdyby se od něj mohl odtrhnout teď hned, jeden čistý řez a jizva, která se časem zacelí.  Tohle spíš připomínalo hnisající ránu, která bolí na dotek a pomalu vás tráví.  
Vzdaloval se mu. Většinu času trávil s ostatními muži nebo u krále s Éomerem. Když spolu mluvili, nedívali se jeden druhému do očí. Noci teď byly studenější a delší, když Legolas věděl, že Aragorn je někde jinde, s někým jiným. Jediná úleva byl pro něj Gimli, který nikdy nezklamal, když potřeboval rozveselit. Cítil se tu tak nepatřičně, daleko od domova, od lesů a hor na Severu. Obklopený muži s hustými vousy a hrubými rysy, se zvláštním jazykem a zvyky. Sám.

  
Théoden táhl s vojskem na jih, ke hranicím. Nechal svolat všechny muže z celého Rohanu do údolí Šeré brázdy a ke Hradišti. Gandalf je opustil před pár dny, aby Denethorovi sdělil, že přichází pomoc.  
Poté, co nad Edorasem přeletěl nazghul, se král rozhodl cestovat v noci. Vyrazili hned po setmění s asi třicetičlennou družinou. Aragorn jel v čele s Théodenem, Legolas s Gimlim se drželi trochu dál.  
Nebyli daleko za brody přes Želíz, když ze zadní řady tryskem předjel jezdec.  
„Můj pane,“ oznámil králi, „Za námi jsou jezdci na koních. Sledují nás, co jsme překročili řeku.“  
Ihned zastavili. Obrátili se a muži uchopili kopí. Legolas sesedl a pomohl Gimlimu na zem. Když se zase vyhoupl do sedla, tasil meč -  s lukem by si ve tmě netroufal, i když měl velmi dobrý zrak – i na poměry elfů. Stále mohl zasáhnout někoho z vlastních.  
Zanedlouho uslyšeli dusot kopyt. Cestou podél brodu se k nim blížil houf tmavých stínů. Když byli na padesát kroků od nich, Éomer zavolal: „Stát! Stát! Kdo jede Rohanem?“  
Pronásledovatelé zastavili. Po chvíli jeden z nich sesedl a pomalu vykročil jejich směrem. V bledém měsíčním světle viděli, jak vztáhl ruku na znamení míru, ale rohirové stále nespouštěli zbraně.  
„Rohan, říkáte?“ zeptal se muž, „To rád slyším, spěcháme sem zdaleka.“  
Legolas si všimnul, jak vedle něj Aragorn ztuhl v sedle. „Ten hlas _znám_ ,“ zašeptal.  
„Vstoupili jste, když jste překročili brody,“ řekl Éomer, „Ale kdo jste a proč spěcháte?“  
„Jsem Halbarad. Jsme hraničáři ze Severu, Dúnadani. Hledáme Aragorna, syna Arathornova.“  
„A taky jste ho našli!“ zvolal Aragorn. Seskočil z koně a rozběhl se, aby příchozího objal.  
„Příteli,“ rozesmál se, „Vás bych tady čekal jako poslední.“  
Otočil se ke králi a řekl: „Sklopte zbraně, jsou to mí příbuzní ze Severu. Proč tady jsou, ale netuším.“  
„Je nás třicet,“ ozval se cizinec, „Víc se nás sehnat tak rychle nedalo. Když k nám dorazila tvoje výzva, jeli jsme, jak rychle se dalo.“  
Aragorn mlčel. „Já vám nic nevzkázal,“ zamračil se, „Nevím, kdo pro vás poslal, ale já to nebyl. Ale to počká. Teď pojďte. Pokud to král dovolí.“  
Měli na spěch a Théoden rád svolil. Legolas pomohl Gimlimu zase nahoru a zařadil se vedle Aragorna, který zrovna mluvil s hraničáři o novinkách ze Severu.  
„Málem bych zapomněl,“ říkal právě Halbarad, „Jedou s námi tví bratři, Elrondovi synové.“  
„Elladan s Elrohirem?“ vmísil se do rozhovoru Legolas, „Kde jsou?“  
Hraničář se k němu překvapeně otočil. Až teď si Legolas uvědomil, že ten muž už dávno není mladý – tvář měl strhanou a plnou vrásek, ale držel se v sedle zpříma a hrdě. _Požehnáni dlouhým životem Dúnadanů._  
„Jsou vzadu, jedou jako poslední,“ přikývl Halbarad. Legolas obrátil koně a Gimli začal protestovat.  
„Elfe, kam se to ženeš?“  
„Pozdravit staré přátele.“  
  
„ _Elladan! Elrohir!_ “  
Halbarad mluvil pravdu – pár kroků za ostatními na konci zástupu jeli dva jezdci. Když na ně Legolas zavolal, oba dva zvedli hlavu.  
„ _Legolas?_ “ podivil se ten nalevo.  
„ _Nányë sinomë_ ,“ zasmál se, když je dohnal, „Elbereth, jak dlouho už to je, co jsem vás viděl naposledy?“  
Hodně se podobali na svého otce a na první pohled vypadali oba naprosto totožně. Legolas se nikdy netajil tím, že je od sebe nedokázal rozeznat. Alespoň dokud nepromluvili, protože povahou se od sebe nemohli lišit víc. Elrohir byl vždycky prudký a na svůj věk nepatřičně tvrdohlavý, zatímco Elladan se choval trochu zodpovědněji. _Ale ne o moc_ , musel Legolas uznat v duchu.  
„Dvě století?“ odtušil jeden z nich.  
„Víc,“ zavrtěl hlavou druhý.  
Legolas byl vděčný za pár známých tváří, za něco, co mu trochu připomnělo život předtím. Byli vysocí a ušlechtilí, mezi otrhanými Dúnadany tady vypadali téměř nepatřičně. Představil bratrům Gimliho a ptal se, co je nového v Imladris.  
„Nic, prázdno,“ pokrčil rameny Elladan, „Prázdno a ticho. Většina z nás je pryč.“  
„A Arwen?“  
„Když jsme vyráželi, byla už na cestě k Šedým přístavům.“  
„Máme mu to říct?“ kývl Elrohir směrem, kde jel Halbarad s Aragornem. Legolas mlčel.    
„Ne,“ řekl nakonec a zavrtěl hlavou, „Nemusí to vědět, zatím ne. Nechte mu trochu naděje, i když je třeba falešná.“  
  
Jeli dál, celou noc, až když někdy nad ránem nechal Théoden zastavit, aby si odpočali a napojili koně. Rozdělali ohně a sesedli se kolem nich. Muži byli po tolika hodinách v sedle unavení, postavili hlídky a ostatní šli spát. Aragorn seděl s hraničáři kolem ohniště a když uviděl bratry, vstal a šel se s nimi pozdravit.  
„Rád vás vidím,“ usmál se, když oba dva objal. Bylo na něm vidět, že je unavený.  
„My tebe taky, Estel.“  
„Máme pro tebe vzkaz od našeho otce,“ ozval se Elrohir, „ _Dny se krátí_ , vzkazuje ti, _Jestli spěcháš, vzpomeň si na Stezky Mrtvých_.“  
„Nespěchám tak zoufale, abych se dal po takové cestě,“ řekl potichu Aragorn, „Živí lidé by na taková místa neměli chodit.“  
„Ty víš, kdo spí tam dole pod horou,“ naklonil se k němu Elladan, „Armáda mrtvých. Nevím, kolik mužů má král Rohanu a kolik vojáků zbylo v Bílém městě, ale na to, co vás čeká za branami Mordoru, to stačit nebude.“  
„Nikoho neposlechnou, neslouží nikomu.“  
„Tebe poslechnou,“ řekl Elladan a podal mu jakýsi předmět zabalený v černé tkanině. Aragorn ho opatrně převzal a tázavě se na své bratry podíval.  
„Neseme ti dar od naší sestry,“ usmál se elf, „Vyráběla ho dlouho a potají. Poznáš to.“  
„Myslím, že vím, co to je,“ přikývl, „Děkuji.“  
  
Hraničáři byli zvláštní lidé, silní a tak vysocí, že rohirové vedle nich vypadali málem jako chlapci. Legolas je neviděl se smát a mluvili málo – jako lidé, kteří jsou zvyklí na svou samotu. Takoví jako Aragorn, ošlehaní větrem jako skály a ve špinavých šedých pláštích, si je člověk mohl snadno splést s tulákem. Ale když některého z nich oslovil, byli zdvořilí a mluvili moudře.  
Když uviděl Gimliho se Smíškem, jak s nimi sedí u ohně, zamířil k nim a přidal se. Hobit se krčil kousek od ohniště, a když uviděl Legolase, zvedl hlavu a zeptal se:  
„Kde je Aragorn?“  
„U krále,“ kývl směrem ke stanu ve středu tábora, „Myslím, že nejedl a nespal.“  
Znovu se podíval na Smíška. Koukal do plamenů, třásl se a choulil se do šedého pláště od elfů. Nebe na východě začalo blednout, hvězdy mizely. Zastavili uprostřed holé pláně, kde ze všech stran fučel vítr, protože to byla krajina bez lesů a skal.  
Legolas vstal a zamířil koním, které uvázali ke kůlu kousek od tábora. Ze své sedlové brašny vytáhl deku, a když chvíli hledal, našel i zbytek elfího chleba. Byl trochu rozdrobený a nezůstalo ho moc, ale nic lepšího neměl. Vrátil se zpátky k ohništi – někteří muži už šli spát a taky Gimli vděčně oddechoval zády k ohništi.  
„Tady,“ poklepal Smíškovi na rameno a podal mu lembas. Hobit se na něj překvapeně podíval, ale poděkoval a s chutí se pustil do jídla.  
Legolas se posadil vedle něj. Bylo mu Smíška líto, musel se tady cítit… opuštěně. Sám mezi obrovskými lidmi, kteří ho věčně přehlíželi a ve spěchu o něj málem zakopávali. Pippina vzal s sebou Gandalf do Minas Tirith. A Sam s Frodem – kdo ví, kde těm dvěma byl konec.  
Když hobit dojedl, natáhl se na zem a vypadalo to, že téměř okamžitě usnul. A tak Legolas vstal a přikryl ho dekou – byla tenká, kousala a smrděla od koní. Ale co se dalo dělat.

Když Aragorn konečně vyšel ze stanu, slunce viselo nízko nad obzorem a celý tábor spal. Temně modré nebe přecházelo směrem na východ v blankytné. Tam, kde v noci rozdělali ohně, teď doutnaly vyhasínající uhlíky v kruhu popela.  
Zhluboka se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu – byl cítit senem a rosou. Vydal se směrem, kde si vzpomínal, že v noci seděli ostatní. Doufal, že se mu podaří na chvíli usnout, než se zase vydají na cestu.  
Když přišel blíž, uviděl, že jejich oheň přes noc nevyhasl. Kousek od něj spal schoulený v šedivé dece Smíšek, ven mu koukala jenom kudrnatá hlava. O kus dál ležel na zádech Gimli, s každým nádechem se mu pomalu zvedal hrudník. Legolas seděl vedle nich a něco si tiše pobrukoval.  
„To je dost,“ usmál se, když se Aragorn posadil vedle něj. Nic neříkal, jen si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno a zavřel oči.  
„Do Roklinky prý dorazila zpráva,“ ozval se Aragorn po chvíli, „ _Isildurův dědic potřebuje své příbuzné, Dúnadani, jeďte mu na pomoc do země rohirů.“  
_ „Ale to nejsou tvoje slova.“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „Musel pro ně poslat Gandalf.“  
„Myslím, že to byla Galadriel,“ nesouhlasil Legolas.  
„Cože?“  
„Neříkala přece, že ze Severu jede šedá družina?“  
„Máš pravdu,“ přiznal nakonec potichu, „Ano, tohle nám přece vzkazovala. Zapomněl jsem.“  
Narovnal se a promnul si oči.  
„Jak jste se dohodli s králem?“  
„Za dva dny dorazíme do Šeré brázdy. Třetí den ráno bude přehlídka branné hotovosti a Théoden potáhne na jih. Já se s Halbaradem a ostatními vydám do hor.“  
„A co hledáš v horách?“ zeptal se Legolas.  
„Na skále,“ začal Aragorn, „nad Černoborem leží kámen, který Isildur přinesl z Númenoru. Horský král mu na něm přísahal věrnost. Ale když se Sauron vrátil, Isildur vyzval muže z hor, aby přísahu splnili, a oni nechtěli. Isildur jejich národ proklel, aby nikdy nenašli pokoj, dokud přísahu nesplní. Utekli do hor. A časem vymřeli.“  
„Takže tam v horách…“ zamračil se Legolas.  
„Někde čeká armáda mrtvých,“ přikývl, „A jestli je jim už věčnost dlouhá, tak mě poslechnou.“  
„To je šílené.“  
„Je.“  
Chvíli ani jeden nic neříkali. Když se na něj Legolas podíval, sevřelo se mu srdce. Aragorn najednou vypadal staře. Unaveně. Jako kdyby na něj náhle dolehly všechny ty dlouhé roky. Tížily ho pochybnosti a on to nesměl dát najevo. Ostatní k němu vzhlíželi, ale teď když ho nikdo neviděl, vypadal tak zoufale ztraceně.  
„Vyrážíme až za pár hodin,“ řekl Legolas a položil mu ruku na rameno, „Měl by ses trochu vyspat.“  
Aragorn přikývl. Už jen sotva udržel otevřené oči. Rozhlédl se a chvíli uvažoval nad tím, že si prostě lehne do trávy a usne. Ale byli až úplně na kraji tábora a všichni kolem spali. Nikdo je neviděl a, i kdyby, byl příliš unavený na to, aby se tím zabýval.  
A tak si lehnul na záda a položil Legolasovi hlavu do klína. Tyhle chvíle byly stále vzácnější. Ukradené okamžiky, kdy nebyli kapitán s vojákem, král s princem. Když mohli být sami sebou – zatoulaný hraničář a elf z Temného hvozdu.  
„Můžeš zůstat s Théodenem,“ zašeptal Aragorn, „Nemusíš tam chodit za mnou.“  
„Já se mrtvých nebojím,“ usmál se Legolas.  
Natáhl ruku a položil mu ji na prsa. Pod dlaní cítil klidný, pravidelný tlukot srdce. Cítil _život_. Jako když se dotkl kmene stromu a cítil pod rukama jeho životní sílu – mocnou, horkou, pulzující.  
Ale na něm bylo něco zvláštního. Něco intenzivního, silného. Z nějakého důvodu byl Aragorn skutečnější než všichni ostatní, víc naživu. Jako nejjasnější hvězda na nebi. A Legolas to necítil jako jediný – když Aragorn vešel do místnosti, všechny pohledy se stočily k němu. Když mluvil, bylo těžké ho nevnímat. Nedělal to vědomě, prostě takový byl. Lidé ho milovali, věřili mu, následovali ho.  
A Legolas už teď věděl, že za ním půjde kamkoliv.  
  
Druhý den k večeru dorazili do Šeré brázdy. Když stáli nahoře na kopci, viděli, jak se údolím táhnou řady bílých stanů a muži mezi nimi na tu dálku vypadali jako mravenci. Z obou stran brázdu svíraly dva horské hřbety – na úpatí toho severního se rozkládal tmavý les. Jediná cesta ven z úžiny vedla průsmykem na východ.  
Když Théoden projížděl táborem, muži ho zdravili a zvedali zbraně. Pomalu se smrákalo a lidé začínali rozžínat pochodně.  
„Theodricu, kolik?“ zavolal král na jednoho z nich, když zastavili.  
„Pět set ze Západních úvalů, pane!“ odpověděl muž.  
„My máme tři sta dalších z Aldburgu!“ ozval se další.  
„A co jezdci od Sněžné?“ ptal se Théoden a sesedl z koně.  
„Zatím nedorazili,“ zavrtěl hlavou voják, který od něj převzal otěže.  
Uprostřed tábora vztyčili velký stan, kde se muži z královy družiny sešli k večeři. Tam už na ně čekala Éowyn. Odložila bílé šaty, které se nejspíš zrovna nehodily na cestování, nazula jezdecké boty a oblékla kožené kamaše. Kdyby byla o něco vyšší, mohli jste si ji snadno splést s chlapcem.  
Když uviděla, koho s sebou Théodem vede, oči se jí rozšířily údivem. Dúnadani se mezi rohanskými tyčili jako hory a Elrondovi synové se nepodobali ničemu, co znala. Byli vysocí a štíhlí, s ostře řezanými tvářemi bez vousů, které jí připomínaly kočku nebo dravce.  
Když všechny obsloužila, usedla vedle krále s bratrem a ptala se, co je nového.  
„Nechala jsem pro vás zařídit místo na spaní,“ říkala právě, „Ale je to narychlo, zítra pro vás najdu lepší ubytování.“  
„Nemusíš si dělat starosti, paní,“ usmál se Aragorn, „Bude nám stačit tu dnes přenocovat a zítra posnídat. Budeme vyrážet hned, jak se rozední.“  
„Ale kam tak spěcháte? Odjíždíme až za dva dny,“ zamračila se.  
„Chce se vydat po Stezkách Mrtvých,“ povzdechl si Éomer a napil se z měchu s vodou.  
„Cože?“ otočila se k němu zděšeně, „To je šílenství.“  
Aragorn neodpověděl.  
„Já už mu k tomu svoje řekl,“ zavrtěl hlavou Théoden a vstal. Poděkovali jí za pohostinnost a rozešli se. Aragorn a Legolas s Gimlim zamířili ke stanu, který pro ně postavili. Už se úplně setmělo a tábor se koupal v nažloutlém světle pochodní. Ruch, který tu viděli přes den, se teď k večeru uklidnil a kromě jedné hlídky cestou nikoho nepotkali.  
„Můj pane!“ zavolal za nimi někdo.  
Aragorn se otočil. Uličkou mezi stany za nimi pospíchala Éowyn, plavé vlasy za ní vlály jako válečná zástava. Mračila se a oči jí potemněly vztekem.  
„Proč se chceš vydat po takové cestě?“ spustila, když je dohnala.  
„Nechci,“ povzdechl si, „Musím.“  
„Ale _proč?_ A proč s sebou bereš muže, kterých je potřeba tady? Zatímco ty budeš bloudit v horách, my potáhneme do války.“  
„Ti muži,“ ozval se Legolas a vykročil k nim, „Za ním jdou, protože sami chtějí, nikoho z nich o to nežádal.“  
Když promluvil, Éowyn náhle zmlkla. Vypadalo to, že se ho z nějakého důvodu bojí.  
Ne, nebyl to strach, uvědomil si Legolas. Spíš tichá ostražitost. Opatrnost. Nerada to sama sobě přiznávala, ale žárlila. Žárlila na pohledného cizince, který vždycky stál Aragornovi po boku. Na místě, kde by byla chtěla stát sama.  
„Tak mě nech jít s tebou,“ obrátila svou pozornost zpátky k muži před sebou.  
„Má paní, tvoje místo je tady,“ vysvětlil jí trpělivě Aragorn, „Mezi tvými lidmi. Je to tvoje povinnost.“  
„Povinnost?“ rozkřikla se, „Jsem z Eorlova rodu, umím jezdit a zacházet s mečem stejně dobře, jako to umí můj bratr. Starat se o dům, porodit manželovi děti. A až všichni muži padnou v bitvě, co mám dělat potom? Mám se nechat ve svém domě upálit, když mě nikdo nebude potřebovat?“  
„Éowyn…“  
„Takový osud jsem si nevybrala,“ hlas se jí třásl hněvem.  
„Nikdo si svůj osud nevybírá,“ připomněl jí Aragorn.  
„Prosím,“ naléhala, „Nech mě jet s tebou, nebojím se bolesti nebo smrti.“  
„A čeho se teda bojíš, má paní?“  
„Klece.“  
„Prosím?“ zamračil se zmateně.  
„Bojím se klece. Zůstat zavřená za mřížemi, dokud mi nezbělají vlasy a věk mi neohne záda, až se časem se svým vězením smířím.“  
Založila si ruce v bok a zvedla bradu. Aragorn mlčel.  
„Ne, takový osud bych ti nepřál,“ uznal nakonec a podíval se jí do očí, „Je to tvůj život, tak s ním nakládej, jak uznáš za vhodné. Ale já ti nepomůžu, i kdybych sebevíc chtěl.“  
S tím se otočil a zmizel ve stanu.  
  
Legolase probudil výkřik.  
Prudce se posadil, ruka mu vystřelila k rukojeti nože. Rozhlédl se kolem ve tmě. Vchod do stanu byl zakrytý plachtou. Gimli dál klidně spal.  
Ale Aragorn byl vzhůru. Třásl se. Ztěžka oddechoval a čelo měl orosené potem. _Noční můry_. To byl důvod, proč celé dny nespal a odmítal odpočívat. I když se mu podařilo usnout, budil se unavený a otupělý, jako kdyby z něj ty sny vysávaly život.  
Když na rameni ucítil něčí ruku, polekaně sebou trhl.  
„ _Quildë_ ,“ zašeptal Legolas, „Jsem to já, _a'maelamin_.“  
Když Aragorn neodpovídal, položil mu ruku na tvář a donutil ho zvednout bradu. V očích se mu zračila čirá hrůza. A panika. Měl podivně nepřítomný pohled, jako kdyby tak docela nevnímal. Legolas cítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem chvěje.  
„ _Súya_ , dýchej,“ uklidňoval ho, „Dívej se na mě, jsem tady…“  
Konečně se na něj Aragorn podíval, _skutečně_ podíval. V tu chvíli jako kdyby se v něm něco zlomilo. Zavřel oči a opřel se čelem Legolasovi o rameno.  
„Jsem tu…“  
Legolas ho držel a čekal, dokud se nepřestal třást. Po chvíli se od něj Aragorn odtáhl. Měl sucho v krku a po zádech mu běhal mráz.  
„Spi,“ řekl Legolas, „Do svítání je to ještě dlouho.“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „Ty sny se vrátí.“  
„Nevrátí. Dnes v noci už ne. Slibuji.“  
Sice nevypadal, že by ho to přesvědčilo, ale poslechl a lehnul si zpátky. Legolas si přitáhl vlastní přikrývku a natáhl se vedle něj. Po chvíli mu Aragorn obtočil paži kolem pasu a Legolas se mu schoulil v náruči. Bylo zvláštní, jak přirozené to bylo, jak přesně do sebe jejich těla zapadala.  
Legolas nespal. Cítil, jak se Aragornovi pomalu zvedá hrudník – bylo to zvláštním způsobem uklidňující. Na tváři ho šimral jeho horký dech. Počkal až do rána, až uslyšel, jak se tábor probouzí – hlasy, dusot kopyt, praskání ohně. Pak potichu vstal, opatrně, aby ho nevzbudil – ať spí, dokud může. Když se oblékl a obul, nenápadně se vytratil ze stanu a zamířil ke koním.  
Obloha už začínala blednout, ale slunce ještě nevystoupilo nad vysoké hřebeny na východě. Asi proto se tomu údolí říkalo Šerá brázda – většinu dne tady převládalo pochmurné přítmí. Noci trvaly dlouho a úsvit sem dorazil pozdě.  
Když dorazil k ohradě s koňmi, zjistil, že tady není sám. U statného hnědáka stála Éowyn, oblečená jako muž – v kalhotech a tmavomodré haleně opásaná mečem. Když teď měla vlasy spletené do copu, klidně by jí uvěřil, že patří k ostatním vojákům.  
„Proč tak brzo vzhůru, má paní?“ zeptal se s úsměvem.  
Éowyn se polekaně otočila.  
„Nechala jsem chystat snídani pro vaši družinu,“ odpověděla a vrátila se ke své práci.  
Legolas vzal sedlo a přehodil ho přes jejich koně. Zrovna u něj utahoval přezky, když na něj Éowyn promluvila znova.  
„Ty jsi elf.“  
„Jsi velmi všímavá, má paní,“ pousmál se, aniž by se otočil.  
„Slyšela jsem, že vaše ženy se mohou stát lovci. A účastní se bitev.“  
„Ano,“ přikývl, „To je pravda.“  
Když si byl jistý, že sedlo pevně drží, zkontroloval koni kopyta.  
„Nikdo jim v tom nebrání,“ dodal, „Ale nestává se to často. Ženy mají nadání na léčitelství. A s každým životem, který vezmeš, tvoje schopnost uzdravovat slábne.“  
Neodpověděla.  
„Ty ho miluješ,“ ozvala se po chvíli.  
Polekaně se otočil a zjistil, že ho se zájmem sleduje.  
„Nemusíš nic říkat,“ pokrčila rameny, „Já vím, že ano.“  
Legolas mlčel, modré oči studené jako led.  
„Jak?“ zamračil se.  
„Ten způsob jak se na něj díváš.“  
Obrátila se k odchodu a dodala: „A to, jak se on dívá na tebe.“  
  
Teprve svítalo, když vyjížděli.  
Vydali se nahoru nad údolí a Černoborem ke Dwinobergu, u kterého stála Brána Mrtvých. Ten les byl ponurý a podivně tichý – za celou dobu nepotkali jediné zvíře. Ani Legolas tady dlouho nevydržel.  
„Ty stromy,“ říkal, „Je na nich něco zlého.“  
Jeli dál. Nebyla to radostná cesta a tak mluvili málo. Dali se úzkým průsmykem, kde vedle sebe málem neprojeli dva jezdci. Jak se blížili k hoře, padl na ně strach – a Dúnadani byli všichni udatní muži. Ale na tomhle místě bylo něco zlověstného. Cesta byla stále užší a neschůdnější, nakonec museli sesednout a koně vedli za sebou.  
Průsmyk končil. Stáli před kolmou skalní stěnou, ve které zel otvor jako velká zlá tlama. Zevnitř táhla zima a hniloba. Nad vysokým obloukem někdo kdysi vytesal nějaké znaky. I kdyby ten jazyk už dávno nebyl zapomenutý, stejně se nezřetelné obrazce nedaly přečíst.  
„Stydne mi krev,“ zamumlal Gimli.  
Aragorn se otočil v sedle a když promluvil, neznělo to zklamaně nebo vyčítavě.  
„Jestli se někdo z vás chce vrátit,“ řekl, „Otočte se teď a jeďte zpátky do údolí. Poslední možnost.“  
Nikdo se ani nehnul.  
„Tak dobře,“ přikývl Aragorn.  
Jenže koně za nimi jít nechtěli. Ržáli, vzpínali se na zadních, ale dovnitř nešli.  
„Budeme je tady muset nechat,“ povzdechl si Halbarad, „Pak se pro ně vrátíme.“  
Zapálil louče, které vzali v táboře a jeden po druhém zmizeli ve tmě uvnitř hory.  
Aragorn šel jako první a nesl jednu z pochodní. Za ním Legolas a v těsném závěsu Gimli, který potmě klopýtal a jednou rukou se přidržoval skalní stěny. Elladan s Elrohirem šli jako poslední. Nikomu nebylo zrovna do řeči. Bylo tu vlhko a zima, když dýchali, šla jim od úst pára.  
Aragorn se zastavil.  
Chodba končila a před nimi stály kamenné dveře. Bez kliky a bez zámku.  
Nevěděli, co je za nimi, ale bylo to něco zlého. Cítili kolem sebe tu prastarou zlobu, kterou probudili. Ve tmě kolem nich se něco začalo shlukovat. Ze všech stran se ozýval šepot, tichý, nezřetelný. Jako šumění moře.  
Když se Aragorn dveří dotkl, šum utichl.  
A pak se zvedl vítr. Pochodně zablikaly a zhasly. Když se ji Elladan snažil znova zapálit, nešlo to.  Aragorn se bál. Rád by řekl, že to tak není. Rád by byl tím hrdinou, kterého v něm viděli. Ale on takový nebyl. Cítil, jak mu srdce svírá ledová ruka strachu. Jak mu po zádech stéká studený pot.  
A přesto sebral vůli a promluvil.  
„Věrolomní!“ zavolal do tmy, „Nechte nás projít! Nejdeme pro vaše zlato a poklady.“  
Nedočkal se odpovědi. Slyšeli, jak se ozvěna jeho hlasu nese dál.  
„Nechte nás projít!“ zopakoval, „Pojďte! Zvu vás ke kameni Erech.“  
Nic.  
Stáli a čekali.  
Ozvala se rána, jako když se láme kámen. Dveře povolily a pomalu se otevřely. Ucítili závan vyschlého vzduchu, studeného jako smrt. Spolu s ním se na ně sesypala sprška prachu.  
„ _Durinu-me turg_ ,“ zaklel Gimli a odplivl si na zem.  
Po chvíli Aragorn ucítil, jak ho ve tmě někdo vzal za ruku. Legolas. Poznal by ho kdekoliv. Voněl jako listí a déšť, i tady v podzemí. Měl stále teplé dlaně, navzdory tomu, že všichni ostatní tady mrzli. Jeho přítomnost byla podivně uklidňující, konejšivá. Krátce jeho ruku stiskl a pustil.  
Šli dál, ale podstatně pomaleji, když teď neměli světlo. Zdálo se jim, jako kdyby čas ztratil význam. Mohli jít pár minut, hodin, dní.  
„Co vidíš?“ zeptal se Aragorn.  
„Mrtví jdou za námi,“ zašeptal Legolas, „Vidím obrysy mužů a koní. A bílé praporce jako potrhané mraky a celé houfy kopí. Probudili jsme je…“  
Narazili na schody. Když opatrně vylezli nahoru, ocitli se v obrovské jeskyni.  
Ne. To nebyla jeskyně, ale síň. Vytesaná rukama člověka. Stěny byly příliš rovné na to, aby je takhle stvořila příroda. Když vzhlédli, zjistili, že nad hlavou mají hlubokou průrvu. Nebe, které nad ní prosvítalo, bylo temné a plné hvězd.  
V poledne vyráželi od brány. Tohle mohla být noc v jiném roce nebo v jiném světě.  
Aragorn se zhluboka nadechl. Tasil meč a postoupil o krok dopředu.  
„Křivopřísežní!“ zavolal.  
_…řísežní sežní sežní žní…_ opakovala ozvěna.  
„Proč jste přišli?“ ptal se.  
Ve tmě před ním se objevil stín. Nedalo se tomu říkat tak docela stín, spíš obrys. Obrys muže. Byl bledý a hubený – když se podívali pozorněji, došlo jim, že z jeho paží zbyly jen kosti ověšené cáry masa. Na hlavě měl korunu a kolem ramen zbytky pláště.  
Když promluvil, hlas měl suchý a dutý jako ozvěna z minulosti.  
_Přišli jsme splnit přísahu a dojít pokoje_ , odpověděl přízrak, jakoby odříkával naučená slova.  
„Hodina konečně přišla,“ řekl Aragorn, „Vyzývám vás! Půjdu po Anduině do Pelargiru a vy pojďte se mnou. Když bude Sauron poražen a Barad-dur padne, budu mít vaši přísahu za splněnou.“  
Nemrtvý král udělal krok vpřed a zasyčel: _A kdo jsi, že si troufáš nás vyzývat?_  
Když na zjevení dopadlo mdlé měsíční světlo, viděli, že je postava docela průsvitná. Nevrhala stín, ty kosti a oživlé ostatky nebyly skutečné. Mluvili s ozvěnou z minulosti. Se vzpomínkou.  
„Jsem Isildurův dědic,“ odpověděl Aragorn a zvedl meč, který se zaleskl ve světle hvězd. Byl to Andúril, ukovaný z úlomků Narsilu – z meče, který držel v ruce sám Elendil.  
„Vyslechněte mě a já vás propustím.“  
Přízrak mlčel.  
_Pak tě vyslyšíme_ , zašeptal nakonec a zmizel.  
Chvíli stáli ve tmě a čekali. Pak se ozval rachot. Hora se začala třást, jako kdyby pukaly samotné základy země.  
„Co se to děje?“ zavolal Halbarad, aby překřičel ten strašný hluk.  
„Netuším.“  
Něco nad nimi zapraštělo.  
Strop se začal propadat. Celá síň se jim řítila na hlavu.  
„Utíkejte!“ zařval Aragorn a rozběhli se.  
Zrovna když stáli u schodů, ze stropu se odlomil obrovský kus kamene a dopadl na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stáli. Seběhli ze schodů a utíkali chodbou, kterou sem přišli. Neohlíželi se. Tunel se za nimi propadal. Neviděli, kam běží, a dusili se prachem, který padal ze stropu.  
Aragorn cítil, jak mu buší srdce jako šílené. Strach je hnal dopředu, nikdy potom už si nedokázal vybavit, jak dlouho takhle běželi. Pamatoval si jenom pocit úlevy, když před sebou konečně uviděli ústí tunelu.  
Když vyběhli ven, na chvíli je oslepilo ostré denní světlo. Zvonilo mu v uších a plíce ho pálily, jako kdyby se nadechl ohně.  
„Jsou tady všichni?“ zavolal, jakmile trochu popadl dech. Rozhlédl se kolem.  
Vedle něj byl Legolas a s ním Gimli, který se okamžitě zhroutil na zem. Halbarad, Arastil, Brunfair… ano, byli tady všichni. Elrohir s Elladanem stáli vedle koní, kteří ržáli a plašili se. Ten hluk je musel vyděsit. Nějak už se jim podařilo koně uklidnit, nasedli a jeli pryč, co nejdál od toho prokletého místa.  
A Mrtví jeli s nimi.

Přejeli Tarlangovu šíji a vjeli do Lamedonu. Armáda Mrtvých se hnala za nimi. Když dorazili do Calembelu, město a brody Kirilu našli opuštěné, protože mnoho mužů odešlo do války a všichni zbylí uprchli do hor, když zaslechli o Stínech, které se blíží z hor.  
Ta cesta byla strašná. To, co tehdy vydržela Šedá družina, by nepřežil žádný jiný smrtelník.  
Legolas sledoval, jak se Aragorn stává králem. Tam u Dwinobergu to bylo poprvé, kdy se sám přihlásil o své dědictví. O svůj osud. Něco se změnilo. Jako kdyby mu z ramen spadla nějaká tíha. Legolase napadlo, že to možná byla hanba – možná se Aragorn styděl. Ne za svůj původ, spíš se bál, že se nikdy nevyrovná těm, kteří tu byli před ním.  
Byl to on. Ten, o kterém mluvilo proroctví – _až zkují ostří polámané, nekorunovaný zase bude králem_. Teď to viděli všichni, i když byl zarostlý a oblečený jako tulák, bylo na něm něco vznešeného. Ale Legolas věděl, že i kdyby mu na hlavu posadili korunu, on v Aragornovi stejně vždycky uvidí svého hraničáře. Tak si ho bude stále pamatovat – mladého a ztraceného, když utíkal sám před sebou.  
Dorazili k Pelargiru. Zabrali lodě Umbarských korzárů a pluli po Anduině k Pellenoru. Legolas zapomněl na slova paní Galadriel, ale jakmile jednou zahlédl moře, věděl, že je ztracený.  
_Zelený lístku, dlouho jsi pod stromem  
v radosti přebýval. Varuj se před Mořem!  
Jednou jen zaslechneš křik racků na mělčině,  
víckrát už srdce tvé ve hvozdě nespočine_.  
Stalo se to v noci. Vyšel nahoru z podpalubí, aby si protáhl nohy. Cítil, jak se mu do tváře opřel vítr a čechral mu vlasy. Ve vzduchu cítil rybinu, sůl a něco, co tak docela nepoznával.    
Rozhlédl se kolem. Obloha byla jasná a plná hvězd. Anduina byla široká, ale ne tak, aby už nedohlédl na břeh. Obešel palubu a zastavil se na přídi, kde se opřel o zábradlí. Přemýšlel, jak se má Pippin a Smíšek, který zůstal u rohirů. Jak daleko se dostali Frodo a Sam. Chtěl věřit tomu, že jsou všichni v pořádku. Nic z tohohle si nezasloužili, neměli by tady být. Neměli by vidět ty věci, které viděli. Měl hobity rád – bavilo ho sledovat, jak jsou stále veselí a bezstarostní. Člověku to připomínalo, že existuje i jiný život, než je tohle. Že vás někde čeká domov a teplá postel.   
To, že viděli tolik smrti, že tyhle věci zažili, bylo špatně v tolika ohledech.  
„Jsou milí, ti Krajané,“ říkal jednou Halbarad s úsměvem, „Co oni tuší o tom, co nás stálo, abychom jim uhlídali hranice? Ale i tak, dělal jsem to rád.“  
Legolas se zhluboka nadechl studeného vzduchu a už se chystal vrátit zpátky za ostatními, když zaslechl skřek. Podobalo se to křiku orla nebo jiného dravce. Zvedl hlavu. _Racek_. Podíval se k obzoru a uviděl moře.  
Bylo obrovské. Kam až oko dohlédlo, se táhla vodní hladina, tmavá a lesklá, jak odrážela světlo hvězd. Obrátil se vítr a v nose ho zaštípal zápach soli.  
Ano, občas se stávalo, že se mu chyběly lesy na Severu. Ale nic, co kdy zažil, se nemohlo vyrovnat tomuhle. Najednou pocítil neskutečný stesk – po něčem, co leželo tam daleko za obzorem. Po domově, který nikdy nepoznal, ale hluboko uvnitř si ho pamatoval. Cítil, jak ho moře volá, láká ho.  
Musel tam tak stát dlouho. Dost dlouho na to, aby si Aragorn uvědomil, že odešel, a vydal se ho hledat. „Legolasi?“  
Neodpověděl. Stál na přídi a díval se někam do dálky. Aragorn přišel blíž a opřel se vedle něj.  
„Legolasi,“ oslovil ho znova. Elf tam stál jako náměsíčný, oči doširoka otevřené a nepřítomné. Když mu Aragorn položil ruku na rameno, otočil se. Ještě nikdy Legolase neviděl takhle zaraženého. Za ty dlouhé roky už nebylo mnoho věcí, které by ho skutečně překvapily. Ale teď tady před ním stál, naprosto zbavený slova.  
„ _Křik racků na mělčině_ ,“ zašeptal. A Aragorn pochopil. Nevěděl, co říct. Většina elfů byla na volání moře zvyklá, patřilo to k nim. Ale Legolas strávil celý život v Temném hvozdu. To, co ostatní snášeli spoustu let, se na něj navalilo naráz.  
A tak ho jenom objal a Legolas mu zabořil tvář do prsou. Aragorn ho k sobě přitiskl, chtěl něco udělat, nějak mu to ulehčit. Věděl, že Legolas je mnohem starší než on, viděl ho zabíjet a věděl, jak děsivý to je pohled, když ho zahlédl uprostřed bitvy. Ale stejně tu občas byly chvíle jako tahle, kdy mu Legolas připadal zranitelný.  
Ale nevěděl, jak ho utěšit. Netušil, jaké to je.  
  
Na Pellenorských polích zuřila bitva.  
Vzduchem se nesl křik, řinčení železa a ržání koní. Troubily rohy a vřeštěly trubky, mûmakové, které přivedli Haradští, ryčeli, když se jim do nohou zabodávala kopí. Krev tekla proudem. Pod hradbami Minas Tirith gondorští vojáci bránili město před morgulskými šiky. Ale bylo jich málo a zůstali jen pěšáci – jezdci se sebrali a jeli na východ pomoct Éomerovi. Osgiliath už dávno padl a přes řeku k nim proudili další a další nepřátelé.  
„Je jich moc!“ řval Gamling.  
Rohanští vjeli do jejich řad a drtili pěší pod kopyty koní. Ale zvářata se mûmaků bála a tak se daleko nedostali. Éomer byl za posilu od města vděčný, ale dlouho svahy neudrží.  
Vtom se ozval pokřik. Zvedl hlavu a viděl, jak muži ukazují k řece. Po proudu Anduiny se k Osgiliathu blížily lodě. Lehké plachetnice a velké galéry, všechny s černými plachtami, které se nadouvaly větrem.  
„Umbarští korzáři!“ křičeli muži a začali ustupovat.  
„Zpátky ke hradbám!“ zavelel někdo.  
Éomer se otočil a mocně zažval: „Stůjte!“  
Ohlédl se zpátky k řece – a uvědomil si, na co se vlastně dívá. Na přídi jedné z lodí vlála zástava.  
Bílý strom v černém poli. Kolem něj zářilo sedm hvězd a nahoře koruna.  
Znak Elendila, který nikdo nenesl už celé věky.  
Éomer se rozesmál. Jeho muži se vzpamatovali, a když viděli, kdo přichází, radovali se. Z města se ozývaly zvony a ryčely trubky.  
Isildurův dědic se vrátil.  
  
Město ubránili, ale cena byla strašná.  
Aragorn bitvu přežil bez zranění, málokdo se mu odvážil podívat do tváře, natož postavit. Théoden a Halbarad padli. Ale bylo hodně raněných a ještě víc mrtvých. Na polích jich ležely desítky dalších – proslulých i bezejmenných, kapitánů i vojáků.  
Když Éomer zjistil, že Éowyn jela do bitvy s nimi, zuřil. Byla naživu, ale jen stěží. Ležela v domě léčitelů vedle Faramira se Smíškem, kterého sem dotáhl Pippin. Uprostřed bitvy – obzvlášť jako byla tahle – to byl zázrak, že ten hobit vůbec přežil.  
Léčitelé v Bílém městě byli zruční a moudří. Ale Éowyn stále bledla, dech se jí krátil. Na první pohled by člověk řekl, že jenom spí. Říkali tomu Černý dech a pocházelo to od nazgûlů. Nemocní se propadali hlouběji a hlouběji do stínů, ztráceli se a nakonec umírali. Dopoledne ještě občas slyšeli Éowyn se Smíškem mluvit ze snu – zpravidla jejich slova nedávala žádný smysl. Postupně jejich hlas přešel v šepot a teď už to byly dvě hodiny, co některý promluvili.  
Přišel večer. Zatímco její krásná tvář šedla a stydla, Faramira spalovala horečka. Třásl se a mumlal ze spaní, občas ho zaslechli volat bratrovo jméno. Zrovna když mu jedna z žen měnila obklad, přišel Gandalf.  
„Jak jim je?“ zeptal se a usadil se na volné lůžko vedle Smíška.  
„Špatně,“ odpověděla stařena. Jmenovala se Ioreth a ze všech léčitelů tady tu sloužila nejdéle.  
„Říkali ještě něco?“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. Otřela si ruce o bílou zástěru a otočila se k čaroději.  
„Ovážu jim rány,“ pokrčila rameny, „Srovnám kosti, namažu mastmi. Ale tohle... na tohle lék neznám.“  
Gandalf mlčel. V duchu jí dal za pravdu – tohle nebylo v jejích silách. Ioreth mezitím měnila obvazy jinému vojákovi, kterého zasáhl šíp do ramene.  
„Kdyby tu tak byli králové,“ povzdechla si, „Jako za starých časů. _Ruce krále jsou rukama uzdravitele_ , říkávalo se. Tak se vždycky poznal pravý král.“  
Vtom Gandalf vyskočil na nohy.  
„Máš dobrou paměť, Ioreth,“ usmál se a zvedl hůl, kterou opřel o zeď, „A to je taky dost možná zachrání.“  
S tím se otočil a odcházel, aniž by vysvětlil, co tím myslel. Když seběhl ze schodů a zamířil k bráně, potkal se ve dveřích s Éomerem a Imrahilem.  
„Kde je Éowyn?“ ptal se Éomer.  
„Leží v severním křídle s ostatními vojáky,“ řekl Gandalf, „Kde je Aragorn? Musím s ním mluvit.“  
„Nechal postavit stany na pláni pod hradbami,“ ozval se kníže.  
Čaroděj jim poděkoval a vydal se ulicí dolů k městské bráně.  
  
Bylo to několik hodin po západu slunce, když Ioreth uslyšela na schodišti kroky. Dveře se rozrazily a dovnitř nekráčel Gandalf. Za ním spěchali dva cizinci – jeden vysoký a tmavovlasý, podle zbroje asi kapitán některého z oddílů. Když uviděla toho druhého, oči se jí rozšířily úžasem.  
_Elf!_ Za celý svůj život žádného neviděla. Byl krásný – krásnější než kde která dívka. Plavé vlasy se mu ve světle pochodní leskly jako zlato. Trojice prošla kolem ní a zastavila u Faramirovy postele.  
„Co se jim stalo?“ chtěl vědět Aragorn, když uviděl Éowyn se Smíškem, kterým se teď už ze tváří docela vytratila barva. Vypadali jako sochy – nehybné a bledé.  
„Potkala se s Prstenovým přízrakem,“ řekl Gandalf a opřel se o hůl, „A ze všech Devíti to byl právě jejich král.“  
„Elbereth...“ vydechl Legolas.  
„Zabila ho.“  
„Cože?“ nechápal Aragorn.  
„Zabila krále nazgûlů,“ přikývl čaroděj, „Ten, kterého neskolí žádný muž. Zabila ho žena.“  
„Při všech Valar,“ zašeptal užasle Aragorn. Nadzvedl přikrývku, kterou Éowyn přikryli, a prohlédl si její rány. Přiložil hlavu k její hrudi a chvíli poslouchal. Dotkl se jejího čela a nadzvedl oční víčka.  
„Ale ne…“ zamumlal a zamračil se.  
Vstal a prohlédl i Smíška s Faramirem. Pak se narovnal a začal si rozepínat plášť.  
„Udělám, co budu moct,“ povzdechl si, „Ale dochází jim čas – hlavně jemu.“  
Kývl k Faramirovi.  
„Máte tu zásoby léčivých bylin?“ otočil se Aragorn k Ioreth, která stála opodál.  
Když na ni promluvil, překvapeně ucukla. V očích toho cizince bylo něco zvláštního. Intenzivního.  
„Ano, pane,“ přikývla, „Ale máme málo a určitě ne pro všechny.“  
„Máte athelas?“  
„Prosím?“ zamračila se.  
„Králův lístek, tak ho možná znáte tady.“  
„Ten plevel? V životě jsem neslyšela, že by byl k něčemu dobrý, můj pane.“  
„Ano, přesně ten,“ pousmál se Aragorn, „Jestli máš Faramira ráda, tak běž a dones mi ho.“  
Na to se Ioreth otočila a odběhla. Zatímco byla pryč, Aragorn poslal pro horkou vodu a pečlivě si umyl ruce. Rozepnul Faramirovo košili a prohlédl si zranění.  
„To není rána od nazgûla,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „Byl to šíp, možná skřetí. Mohl být otrávený.“  
Legolas se posadil na jednu z volných postelí a sledoval Aragorna při práci. Neměl, jak mu pomoct – neměl dar uzdravování tak jako jeho otec. Bylo to, jak říkal Éowyn, s každým životem, který vezme, schopnost léčit slábla. A Legolas vzal životů mnoho. Víc než si troufal spočítat. Ale nebyly to životy dobré, a jestli je to cena, kterou platí za to, aby ochránil, co je mu nejdražší, tak budiž.  
Viděl, jak Aragorn vzal Faramira za ruku a přiložil mu dlaň na čelo.  
„Je skoro pryč,“ zašeptal.  
Několikrát na něj zavolal jménem, ale pokaždé jeho hlas slábl, jako kdyby se i Aragorn od nich vzdaloval. Připomínalo to hledání někoho ztraceného v lese. Legolas cítil ten zápas, který Aragorn sváděl o Faramirovu duši. Tvář se mu orosila potem a zbledla.  
„Můj pane!“ volala Ioreth, když se vrátila celá udýchaná. V ruce nesla plátěný pytlík.  
„Králův lístek. Setra z něj dělá odvar od bolesti.“  
Aragorn pomalu otevřel oči.  
„Čerstvý?“ zeptal se.  
„Bohužel, sušený. Utržený tak dva týdny, spíš déle, říkala.“  
„Nevadí, děkuji ti,“ přikývl a sáček od ní vzal.  
Nabral menší hrst listí a rozemnul ho mezi prsty. Pak ho nadrolil do misky s horkou vodou, kterou mu přinesli. Místnost se najednou naplnila zvláštní vůní – sladkou a svěží. Připomínala mátu a čerstvě posečenou trávu s rosou.  
Aragorn misu vzal a přidržel ji Faramirovi před obličejem. Chvíli se nic nedělo. A pak se Faramir pohnul. Ioreth překvapeně vyjekla. Pomalu otevřel oči a zamžoural v přítmí kolem sebe.  
„Kde jsem?“ vypravil ze sebe po chvíli. Hlas měl chraplavý a spíš šeptal, než mluvil. Ale byl při vědomí.  
„V Minas Tirith,“ zasmál se Aragorn, „U léčitelů.“  
Odložil misku na zem a znovu Faramirovi přiložil ruku na čelo.  
„Odpočívej,“ řekl, „Ale nevracej se do stínů.“  
Faramir zase zavřel oči. Ale tentokrát to vypadlo, že skutečně jen spí – do tváře se mu vracela barva a dýchal pravidelně. Aragorn se postavil a otočil se k posteli, kde ležela Éowyn.  
„Král,“ zašeptala Ioreth a užasle sledovala, jak ten cizinec přivedl Faramira zpět k životu.  
„Náš král se vrátil.“

  
Noviny se ve městě šířily rychle. Když Aragorn nad ránem odcházel z domu léčitelů, před bránou už se shromáždil dav lidi – žádali ho, aby pomohl a uzdravil jejich blízké.  
A tak šel. Nejedl a nespal, ale pracoval až do svítání. Nechal poslat pro Elrondovy syny a společně dělali, co mohli. Křísili umírající, léčili nemocné, ošetřili raněné. Ale jakmile se slunce dralo nad obzor, Aragorn odešel a lidé se ptali, jestli návrat krále nebyl jenom sen.  
Když ho ráno Legolas uviděl, donutil ho umýt se a jít spát. Stala se z toho jeho povinnost – dával na něj pozor, hlídal, aby dost jedl, a když viděl, že se sotva drží na nohou, poslal ho do postele.  
Ale válka ještě nebyla u konce. Vyhráli bitvu a získali trochu času. Ale mužů zůstalo málo a za řekou na ně čekala armáda s přesilou čítající do stovek tisíc. Skřeti byli silní a brutální, ale větší strach měli vojáci z Haradských. Byli divocí a vzdorovali až do úplného konce. Dlouho rohirům na Pellenorských polích trvalo, než je pozabíjeli nebo zahnali.  
Neměli šanci zvítězit s pomocí síly. Tohle byl poslední vzdor Západu – jak tehdy říkal Théoden v Helmově žlebu: jestli je tohle konec, tak to bude konec, na který budou dlouho vzpomínat.  
Všechno záleželo na Frodovi a na tom, jak rychle se dostane k hoře. Jakmile bude Prsten zničen, Sauron padne. Na to se spoléhali.  
A Legolas si nemohl pomoct.  
Ale připadalo mu to jako šílenství.  
Věděli, že Sauron Prsten hledá. Ale teď se Oko dívalo jejich směrem, k Minas Tirith. A oni potřebovali, aby to tak zůstalo. Éomer i Imrahil, který zastupoval Správce, se shodli, že zaútočí. Bylo hodně raněných a utrpěli velké ztráty na koních. Zůstalo jim sedm tisíc mužů. Sedm tisíc – což není ani předvoj armády – a oni se chystali dobývat Černou bránu.  
Zítra ráno měli vyrážet.


End file.
